Twilight Heaven
by Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo
Summary: REWRITING. My name is Penelope, Pippin for short. Today was supposed to be normal. But how can anything be normal now that I have Legolas Thranduilion and Commodore James Norrington living under my roof? R&R please!
1. Bad Days Getting Worse

**A/N: Hello everyone. As you can probably tell, this is a new chapter one! yay! *round of applause* Anyway, it is revised and better than the original. So I hope you'll read it and review it, if it lets you. **

**BRTxoxo**

* * *

I suppose when you read these stories, the main character always says they're an average girl, with a loving family and best friends galore when suddenly some fictional character winds up living with them and they fall in love and live happily ever after. Or maybe they're an average girl with only one parent or an abusive parent and they're just the sweetest little thing you ever did see and a fictional character falls into their life and they fall in love and then everything gets so much better, it's just peachy keen perfect.

I guess you could call me average, only slightly less so since I live in a mansion/hotel like house-a chateau really-on a whopping plot of land at about 160 acres, complete with an Olympic sized pool with a water fall and hot tub on the side and a huge garden with different scenic sections, smack dab in the middle of Colorado in the foot hills-although why someone would build a chateau in Colorado, let alone the U.S. is beyond me. We're extremely rich and it annoys the crap out of me because my parents love to flaunt it, as in they're going to go on a trip whenever they feel like it (meaning all the time) and throw huge parties for holidays (when they're home long enough) and bring back the most expensive souvenir they can find whilst on their trip to who knows where, for who knows how long.

My name is Pippin, short for Penelope. I hate it when people call me Penelope, so people usually call me Ms. Ritz, Pippin, Pip, or Penny. As far as I know, I've been called Penelope all my life and when my parents decided to abandon me and my brother I started going by Pippin. Right after I watched _Lord of the Rings_. Because he is the most adorable hobbit I'd ever seen, not to mention we're both short, have auburn hair, and green eyes. That was six years ago. I graduated high school a year ago, almost two, and now I'm nineteen, living alone because my twenty two year old brother lives with his best friend Dave-who I've had a crush on since forever-downtown to be closer to work; because we both totally need jobs. My best friend Lexy still lives with her parents until they decide they've lived with her long enough so that she can move in with me. She's always been there for me.

So this day started out like any normal summer day. Normal meaning what every summer day had been like since I was thirteen. I woke up around 9, changed into my ripped jeans and favorite cut off _Star Wars _tee, ripped a brush through my short choppy hair, put on my makeup, bracelets, and my favorite few necklaces before wandering down the huge halls that reminded me of the Beast's castle in _Beauty and the Beast_ to get some breakfast. In the kitchen I opened my laptop to check my email and my Facebook, finding nothing interesting. From there I fed Frou Frou (froo froo), our tiger striped tabby cat.

My mother seems to have problems naming every pet we own. A few years ago she brought home a German Sheppard dog, like the ones the police use, and named it Princess. After about six months, one night she didn't come back inside.

Anyway, I texted Bruce and Lexy that I was up, even though I knew Lexy was still asleep. As I said, my day started out relatively normal; checking Facebook, texting people, missing my parents-no matter how much I hated them for never being home, especially through the most critical time of my life-feeding the cat, and ultimately having nothing to do.

After eating I sat alone at the large twenty person table, tapping the dark mahogany top with my black painted nails, staring into the crystal wine glass in the china cabinet. I wasn't even thinking about anything, except for how lonely it really was in this huge monstrosity of a house, and wishing I had magical household objects to keep me company.

Then the phone rang. I rolled my head to the side to stare at the blinking receiver. I squinted my eyes to see who was calling. All it said was collect call. Moaning in boredom, I got up and picked up the vintage phone right next to the newer, caller ID phone. "Yeah?"

"Oh good you're awake! I thought you would still be asleep."

"Mom?! Hi!" Like I said, as much as I hated my parents for never being home, I still missed them and loved them.

"Hello darling."

"How's your trip?" I started picking my nails.

"Oh it's wonderful! You'd never believe how beautiful Holland is!"

"That's awesome. When are you, you know, coming home?"

"We don't know sweetie. We're thinking about staying a little longer. Maybe a month or so-"

"A month. Mom you haven't been home for months already."

"I know darling but it's just so beautiful here and we want to see as much as possible. Oh but if you were here you'd understand."

"Yeah well I'm not." Couldn't my own mother tell she was nearly killing me? It'd been months since I'd seen her, weeks since I'd last heard her voice-they obviously didn't think that Skype would work- and they're going to stay away from me longer? What did I scare them? I wouldn't doubt it. I blame them. If they would have just stayed home with me, things would be different. People always say that someone's personality is based on a nature-nurture bias. And it's true. I grew up in a lonely environment, without parents for almost eight years, was betrayed tons of times in those eight years. And some people wonder why I'm not comfortable around strangers. I'm sorry if I offend anyone but seriously, it's not easy to grow up without parents.

Although, I suppose that I really did have parents, but I don't know if I ever saw them like that.

My mother was going on and on about how I should be more respectful and less upset and such when I hung up on her.

"Whatever," I mumbled and sat back down at the table. I started crying, and cried for a solid hour, and then stared at the phone for another hour. She never called back, so I assumed she really didn't care. Frou Frou jumped on my lap, his loud purrs rumbling his chest as he rubbed his head under my chin. I scratched behind his ears and under his chin before he jumped back down and went into the kitchen. With a sigh, I pulled myself out of the chair and sulked to one of the parlors we had, a purple one that I really despised but often found myself in.

I turned on the TV and pushed play on the DVD player, almost smiling when I saw Frodo's bright blue eyes and grinning face pop up. The funny thing about me is, I'm not really one you would find watching the fantasy movies I do, or _Star Wars_ and _Star Trek_. I have posters of Aragorn, Eomer, Han Solo, Darth Vader-because he is totally b.a.-and Jack Sparrow plastered all over my bedroom walls. Other girls from school called me weird. I'm pretty sure they could deal. And I just about _hated_ Lego-what's-his-face. He was too perfect, and obvious. It pained me to watch him.

Around the time Merry and Pippin set off the firework, my cell phone started obnoxiously ringing "Iron Man" in the kitchen.

"Crap!" I scrambled off the couch, tripped over the rug edge, and slid into the kitchen, knocking my cell phone to the floor. "Hello?" I said breathlessly.

"Hey Pippy. You okay?"

"What? Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just left my phone in the kitchen and was in the purple monstrosity. What do you need?"

"Just checking in. Dave and I will be there around noon. Did mom and dad call?"

"Yes, Bruce, they did." I sighed heavily and sat down on the floor, leaning against the refrigerator. "They're staying even longer in Europe. I have no idea what they could possibly be doing! Like, honestly? They've been over there who knows how many times for who knows how long!" not even knowing that Dave would be here could make me feel better.

"Hey, hey, hey Pip it's okay. Dave and I will be there at noon and I'm sure Lexy would love to come over and it'll all be just brilliant."

"Yeah, okay."

"If you don't cheer up, I'm going to hold you down and let Dave tickle you. Listen, I have to go. We'll be there in a few hours. Love you."

"You too." I snapped my phone shut and went back to sit in the parlor. Suddenly the hobbits became annoyingly cute and I turned the TV off. With another sigh, I trudged back to my room, changed into my bikini, black and white checkered with pink ruffles and a skull on one side, grabbed a towel and my tiny sunglasses-how anyone can stand wearing those bug eyed things that cover half your face is beyond me-and went outside to lay next to the waterfall/hot-tub and try to forget this morning.

I almost fell asleep, just listening to the water, when a vertical gust of wind startled me. After the wind, I heard a thud and a groan. I rolled onto my back, propped myself up on my elbows and stared at the figure before me.

Soon, my green eyes met his piercing blue orbs, set perfectly in his perfect porcelain face, framed by perfect golden blond hair. "Who are you?"

"You have got to be bloody well joking me."


	2. Wow

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 revised. Please re-review. **

**BRTxoxo**

* * *

I groaned in pain. In all honesty, I would be surprised if I had not broken any bones in my fall from the sky. I had been walking through my father's palace in Mirkwood, having just completed the quest to destroy the Ring. Gimli had gone back to Moria I think, to try and rebuild. As soon as I had walked outside, I had slipped off the edge of… something, felt as though I was being pulled apart, and then landed on a flat rock, next to a strangely perfect pool, and a rather short woman scandalously clad in nothing more than… not even under garments.

"Who are you?"

She stared at me over the dark instruments on her face with emerald green eyes. They glinted in the sunlight. It was as if a blast of wind had struck me in the face. Her deep auburn hair was cut short, shorter than even a Halflings, she was adorned with many bracelets, rings, as well as jewels on her ears. Her skin was evenly toned, not quite as fair as an elves, but not quite so coarse as a man's either. "You have got to be bloody well joking me."

Well then. "I beg your pardon?"

She groaned and stood up, proving to be quite short indeed, and poked my chest. "Fabulous," she muttered and then turned around to walk into… well, what looked like a rather large inn. When she reached the steps that led to a door, she turned around.

I looked away hastily, my face heated. I'd tried not to look at her bare skin, on my honor. However it was just so blatantly _there_ that it was hard to miss.

"You coming in or are you just going to stand out here alone?"

She does have quite the tongue. Very sharp indeed. "Yes, thank you milady." I bowed slightly before following her in.

"What's your name?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, son of King Thranduil, milady. May I inquire after yours?"

Her piercing eyes flicked up to me before replying. "Thought as much. I'm Penelope but it would be just fantastic if you'd call me Pippin or Penny."

"Pippin, milady? As in the Halfling?"

She led me through the halls into what I assumed to be the kitchen. "Yeah, just like the Halfling." She picked up a silver looking object and began pressing numbers written on it.

"What is that?"

"It's a phone. Sends a signal out to other phones in other places to let people communicate with each other. Give me just a second. I have to talk to my brother." She walked to the opposite side of the room and hopped onto the marble counter top, swinging her shapely legs back and forth. Her voice however was not quite as nonchalant as her actions, it seemed more irritated and pained. "Yeah, Bruce, you should come home. Like right now."

"_Pip I can't. Dave and I have things we have to get done today," _replied a voice that emanated from the phone.

"Can't they wait?" she sounded nearly desperate.

"_I wish they could, I really do, because I'd love to see you again, but they can't. It's only a few hours, five at most. You were fine about an hour ago." _

"An hour ago is not now, dearest brother. An hour I was happily watching a movie. An hour ago Lego-whats-his-face-"

"Lego_las_," I corrected.

"Yeah, right. An hour ago Lego_las _wasn't falling from the sky and landing next to me by the pool."

"_Legolas." _

"Yep."

"_Legolas Thranduilion, the fictional elf from 'Lord of the Rings', landed next to you after falling from the sky." _The voice deadpanned, sounding more incredulous than believing.

"The one and only. Please come home?"

"_Pippy, I can't. I'll be home as soon as I possibly can but it won't be right now." _

She sighed dejectedly, "Okay. Just, hurry up okay?"

"_As fast as I can, love. Listen, I have to go. Dave and I will be there soon." _

"Bye." She pressed something on the phone, set it beside her, and covered her face in her hands, groaning again.

"Milady? Are you well?"

She made a noise from behind her hands and bent over her legs. Indeed she seemed very distraught, for what reasons I knew not.

"Please don't call me milady." Right. Well then." She hopped off the counter, landing gently on her feet. "I suppose you really have nowhere else to go, and you really do not want to fend off the masses you would most likely attract." The young woman looked me up and down, her emerald eyes almost scathing.

I raised a questioning brow at her, curious as to her intentions.

"I need to change. Obviously. There's a room down the hall, it has a big… metal box in it. It's purple, painfully so, but it will have to do for now, please wait in there." Penelope cleared her throat as she walked quickly across the floor, nearly prancing.

"Penelope-"

She stopped immediately, her body tensing so much it seemed nearly painful. Her voice as she began to speak was like ice. "It would be very nice, if you would not _ever_ call me that by that name." Her eyes blazing, she turned on me, and though she was no more than five feet tall, she indeed caused a stir of intimidation. "That name is so abominable. I can't _stand _it! Pippin or Penny. Maybe even JJ, but never, I repeat _never_, Penelope."

My ire was nearly about to show at her state of address when she sighed heavily again with closed eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm in a bad mood, I haven't exactly had the best past few days, let alone months. please just go wait in the purple room." The auburn haired young woman turned on her heal, snatched something off of the table next to us, and left the room, her muscles still tense.

Were those tears she was attempting to hide? For a few moments I stood in the kitchen, watching long after she'd disappeared out of the room. It was my turn to sigh and I left through the way we came in and walked through the halls, looking for the purple room she had told me about. I could hear her talking somewhere above me, but I could not quite make out her words, despite my ability to hear extremely well.

Perhaps the fall that had taken me here had hindered my senses slightly.

I glanced into the room on my left.

So that's what she meant about it being painfully purple.


	3. Another one? Seriously?

"Penelope-"

I whirled and faced the elf standing behind me. "Don't call me by that name!" I hissed. He visibly flinched back. Good. "I _hate_ that name. If you insist on calling me by my name, don't. If you want to, call me penny or pippin, but never, and I repeat, _never_, call me Penelope. Got it?" I sent the last two words out with a death warning. Gosh I hated this guy.

"I understand."

"Good. Now go sit in the bloody parlor while I go change." I stalked out of the kitchen, fuming. I hated that wretched name. Why on earth did I have to get stuck with a name that sounded like a bloody flower? Good grief. I was about ready to strangle someone, namely the elf now sitting in my parlor and my brother when he got here. This day was not going well. I started to slip on some jeans while I dialed Lexy's number on my cell.

"Heya! What's up Pen-pen?"

"Well, for starters-"

"Oh dear."

I smiled ruefully. "Yeah. My parents decided to extend their bloody vacation for another _month_, my brother won't be here until noon, and some weirdo who claims to be Legolas is sitting in my parlor."

Silence on the other side of the phone connection. "_The_ legolas Greenleaf is sitting in your parlor?"

"Either that or he's a real good look-a-like." I slipped on a shirt.

"So what are ya gonna do with him?"

"Nothing you have in mind, I assure you. As you are fully aware, I hate the character. He is such a bloody _pansy_. Now, if it had been, say, the dashing lord Aragorn, I would have no objection."

"For what reason I know not of."

"But of course. And neither do I. All I know is that I have to entertain this elf-dude for at least another three hours."

"How long has he been there?"

"Not even ten minutes. And he called me Penelope." I said the name with a thick coat of venom. If you could see it, it would have been dripping.

"I see. Well if you're that board, go watch your precious strider hack up goblins or watch c. j. s. fight skeleton boy."

"And you have to let me come see this dashing elf of yours."

"Say it one more time, and I will personally shave your head for you. With pleasure."

"Sorry, sorry. I'll be there when I can be. Mom's getting ticked that I haven't cleaned my room yet, so it may be a while. The lovely chic-den has a need of renovation."

Translation- she would be over as soon as she got the war zone under control.

"Alright. But, I don't think it's a good idea if you tell her exactly what you are coming over here to do."

"'Kay. See ya in a bit sunshine."

"See ya sexy." That's my nickname for her, Sexy Lexy. I walked calmly back to the parlor, just in time to stop said elf from shooting my very expansive laptop with one of his arrows. "NO! Not good! Don't shoot!"

He turned to look at me, confused. "But it… it made a noise."

"It beeped, dim wit. It does it all the time. It won't attack you or anything." _Pansy,_ I thought.

He reluctantly put his weapons away and sat on the hideous purple couch. "So tell me, milady, what do you know of Lord Aragorn, Peregrin Took, and an uruk-hai named Lurtz?"

"I know that they are characters that belong to man named J. R. R. Tolkien, and are part of a world wide phenomena in a movie being called, the lord of the rings. I also know that Aragorn is one of the sexiest men alive. Why? And what do you know of them?"

"I know that Peregrin Took is one of the most famous halflings in his country as he helped Lord Aragorn and I help another halfling by the name of Frodo Baggins destroy the one ring of power and bring down the dark lord Sauron. Of Aragorn, I know he is king of Gondor, and wed to the lady Arwen of Rivendell."

"Huh." I snorted. "So, the ring of power and the war of the ring is over? The fellowship is over?"

"Yes."

"Good. Shut up." I walked over the TV, turned it on, and hit play. Sam and Frodo started dancing again, and merry and Pippin found their way to gandalf's firework cart.

"That's Gandalf! And Merriadoc, and Peregrin, and Frodo and Sam!"

"I know! Shut up!" I sat down in a purple chair, matching the couch and continued to watch the hobbits make fools of themselves, not that they cared.

"Why are they trapped inside the metal box?"

"Because it's a movie! Now shut up." I glared at the elf sitting across from me, and then proceeded to watch the rest of the movie.

Near the end of the movie, right around the part where Boromir attacked Frodo, Legolas started acting weird. "Will you stop fidgeting around? This is the best part!"

"But, someone is here."


	4. Commodore Norrington?

Penelope-er pippin, I guess, was enthralled with the thing we were watching. When Boromir attacked Frodo for the ring, I started to hear things. I had no idea what it was, so I tried to focus on the sound, trying to understand it.

"Will you please stop fidgeting? This is the best part!"

"But- someone is here." I was confused. Couldn't she tell someone was here?

There was a crash and a thud.

She just sat there staring at me.

"What the-? Where am I? Why am I in this bloody room?" there was a pause. "And why is this blasted pirate's face all over?"

"He's in the room with 'the blasted pirate'-"

"Aw crud!" she jumped up, hit something on the metal box, and ran out. "Why does it have to be my room? Why!?"

I followed her out and through a bunch of corridors.

She ran into a room, with walls that were plastered with countless portraits of Lord Aragorn, and some other man. "Who the bloody heck are you?"

"Commodore Norrington Milady," he gave a stiff bow, and took the hat off his head. He looked young, though why his hair looked white and stiff I had no idea.

"What on earth are you doing in my room?"

"These, are your, private quarters?"

"Yes!"

"Oh. I'm dreadfully sorry, milady. But I have no idea how I got here. Would you mind if I inquired as to what your name may be?"

"Penelope, and if you call me by that name I will hurt you."

She was quite literally bristling with anger.

"And you won't call me milady either. Chivalry is one thing, but you two, you two are something else."

"Well then, what shall we call you?"

"Pippin, Pip, penny, J. J., your choice. Now, both of you, out. Go entertain yourselves in the purple parlor."

She turned around and started to throw things around.

"Alright," I said, turning around and walking out of the room. The commodore followed me, just as confused as I was.

"And don't touch ANYTHING!" she slammed the door shut.

I shrugged at the man next to me after covering my ears. We walked around trying to find the purple room again.

"So, what is your name sir?"

"Mine? Oh it's Legolas. Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."

"Forgive me for not asking sooner." He bowed again.

"Ú-moe edamed." I unknowingly slipped into my own language.

"I'm sorry; I don't believe I understood that."

"Oh. It means there is nothing to forgive. It is elvish, my common tongue."

He seemed a bit confused.

"I come from Mirkwood, in Middle-Earth. My people live there. We are the race of elves, and my kin live in Lothlorien and Rivendell, homes to the Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, the lady of light. She is the morning sun. But forgive me; I am speaking too much of myself. What of yourself? Where are you from? How did you get here?"

"I am from Port Royale. 'Tis a port in the Caribbean. I spent the last half of my life there, though most of it was at sea. How I got here, I know not. I was killed saving the women I loved from Davy Jones, and was impaled by a stick. The ironic thing is, the one that killed me was the father of William Turner, the one that had the love of the woman I loved."

"I'm afraid I do not understand all of what you're saying." I really didn't.

"I was in love with a woman by the name of Elizabeth Swann, though she loved a man named William Turner. His father was aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ and while I was helping Elizabeth escape, William's father impaled me with a stick and then Davy Jones asked if I feared death. That's all I remember. So I was killed and the next thing I know, I'm here."

"Huh. That's much the same as how I got here. Although, I wasn't in love and, I wasn't dying." I shook my head, trying to understand how I got here, and how this man got here as well.

He was wearing a tri-corner hat, a blue coat with gold trim and gold tassels, some sort of breeches, and large boots with the top hanging down. (A/N: he's wearing pirate boots.) And his hair was snow white, pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and the two sides were curled above the ears. How odd.

We were at the purple room now. I didn't know why she liked this room so much, Penny I mean. (I guess I'll call her penny then.) The purple couch was really… kind of ugly. The rest of the room wasn't much different, though it was all the ugly purple color.

"So this is the purple parlor?"

"Yes." I went in and sat on the ugly couch and started to rub my temples to relieve my headache.

"It's… well…" he sat in the purple chair that Penny had sat in earlier. "I'm really sorry to say but this room is hideous."

"I agree."

The metal box was still showing the picture of Boromir going mad. I flinched.

"His face right now seems about the same."

We both laughed.


	5. Meet Bruce pause and Dave

"This is _not_ my day!" I groaned, slumping against my door. First my parents, then the elf, and now, bloody Commodore Norrington. What's next? Patrick Swayze from "Dirty Dancing"? Not that I would mind…

"No! Never mind! I have enough on my hands already." I stood up and started cleaning my room and reorganizing my bed.

Bloody military man, landing on my bed. Why on earth is this happening to me? I mean, both of these guys are _pansies._ On has perfect _girl _hair all the time, and the other lost his girlfriend to a bloody blacksmith. How low could you get?

I fell onto my bed and stared at the picture of Aragorn I had on my ceiling. Yeah, I know how low one could get. And it was a lot lower than losing a girl to a blacksmith.

_Ugh! Why do I keep thinking about this? Why can't it just… go away and die in a hole? _

Someone knocked on my door.

Groaning, I got up and looked to see who it was. Of course it would have to be Mr. Pansy-elf.

"What?"

"Someone is coming."

"Please tell me it's not another fiction character-"

"Fiction?"

"Yes, fiction. You know, mythological, fake, not real? Like you?"

"I'm not real?"

"No. you're not. I'm probably not awake. I'm just having a _really_ bad dream." I closed my eyes and pinched myself. But when I opened my eyes again, the pansy elf was still standing there, looking really confused too.

"I am in front of you, am I not?"

"Yes."

"You can see me, can you not?"

"Yes."

"You can hear me, can you not?"

"Yes."

"You can touch me, can you not?"

I poked him, kind of hard, on his arm. "Yes."

"You are awake, are you not?"

"Sadly yes."

"You are sane, are you not?"

"That I am beginning to doubt, but yes."

"Then tell me I am not real."

I gave him a kind of death glare. "Whatever." This guy was annoying me to no end.

"There's someone at the door." He said this as casual as ever, like it wasn't anything new.

"Finally!' I pushed passed him and ran to the front door.

"Pippy! I'm here!"

"Bruce! Finally!" I ran into his arms. Well, I ran and jumped because he was a good deal taller than me.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen you seen you this happy to see me." He gave me a bone crushing bear hug.

"Umm… Bruce… can't breathe…"

He laughed and set me down, ever so gently. His brown eyes were a mix of emotions: confused-ness, happiness, and sadness.

"Hey there antelope!" Dave's mass of black hair and smiling black eyes appeared next to Bruce. He called me by his nickname for me. Long story that I don't even remember, so don't ask.

"Hey Dave." I waved shyly to him and Bruce rolled his eyes.

"So if I remember correctly, you told me that Legolas Greenleaf was in the house?"

"NO way! That dude is awesome."

"He is not. He's a freaking pansy. Shut up." I whispered fiercely to Dave. The stupid elf probably heard me anyway. "But yes, he is in the house."

Bruce's arm was draped around my shoulders.

"They should be in the purple parlor."

"They?" Bruce and Dave said in chorus.

"I thought you said that only Legolas was here."

"Umm, well yeah. But things can change in three hours."

"What things can change?"

"You'll see."

Bruce put his arm back and we proceeded to walk back to the purple parlor. I don't even know why I was in there in the first place. It was the ugliest room in the house. Too bad it was my mom's pride and joy of the house. Other wise I would've destroyed it.

We stopped in the doorway.

"Oh. My. Gosh." His arm fell limply to his side.

"Holy-!"

"Umm, Bruce. Dave. I'd like you both to meet Legolas and Commodore Norrington."


	6. And Now, Meet Lexy

"Finally!"

Penny ran out of her room and away towards the front door. I think I won't call her Penny anymore. The name sounds almost juvenile. Maybe I'll call her JJ. I don't know.

I made my way back to the ugly room where James was waiting. Yes, his name is James Norrington. We had gotten over the formalities while we waited for our lovely (and hostile) hostess to return. The picture of Boromir's face had bothered us so we shut the doors in front of it.

"Did something happen?"

"No. But I think her brother is here…" I listened.

"Bruce Finally!" Yes, definitely her brother.

"They should be here soon… I guess." I could hear them talking as they walked towards the room in which we waited. There was another person here too. Some guy named Dave. Something about him made me dislike him, though I didn't know why… yet.

"They?"

Uh-oh. "I think they were only expecting me." James only nodded.

"You'll see." They were walking again. I stood and James followed suit.

They were in the doorway now, one man had his arm over JJ's shoulder, and he had very red hair and brown eyes. I guessed he was Bruce, and guessed the other one was Dave, the one I didn't like. He had black hair and eyes so dark they were almost black.

"Oh my gosh," Bruce's arm fell to his side.

"Holy-!" that was Dave. I still didn't know why I didn't like him, but seeing him made me not like him even more.

"Umm, Bruce. Dave. I'd like you both to meet Legolas and Commodore Norrington."

"DUDE! It's Legolas! And James Norrington!"

Ow. I covered my ears yet again. Do they not know how sensitive they are?

"Oops. Sorry. But I mean, it's _you._"

"Yeah. What do I do with them?"

"Give them a room?"

I don't think Pippin was as enthusiastic as Bruce and Dave were.

"Why?"

"Where else are they gonna go Pip? They don't even know where they are."

"How do you know?"

"Are you seeing the same two people I am? They're from _movies_. Of course they have no idea where they are."

"C'mon Antelope. It can't be that bad."

She glared at them both. "Fine. Whatever. But _you _give them rooms. I don't want anything to do with them until Lexy gets here. Keep them away from me. I'm going to make lunch." Again, she stormed out of the room. "Stupid freaking elf and commodore. Why do they have to come here? My day could not get any worse," she mumbled to herself.

"Dude, I can't believe it's _you._ You are so freaking awesome!"

"Thank you. Um, but can you tell us where we are?" I asked.

"Oh, you're in Colorado. In the United States of America."

"Isn't this under foreign rule though?" James asked.

"No." Bruce blinked. "It's under the rule of a president now. It has been for a long time."

"I see." James frowned.

I sat down on the ugly couch.

"So why did Pip put you in this room? I thought she hated this room."

"I'm not sure, but she sent me here when I arrived and she started to watch the Members of the Fellowship on the big metal box."

"She has one weird mind."

"Why do you say that?"

Dave sat on the table in front of the couch and Bruce sat next to me. "Well, for one, the way she dresses and acts are like, polar opposites. She watches movies that you would hardly ever find someone like her watching. And, she hasn't exactly had the best childhood in the world."

"Why do you say that?"

"Umm… it's hard to explain…-"

"Bruce! Where the frick is the friggin shredded cheese?" Pippin yelled, sounding like she was frustrated to no end.

"Why?"

"Because I freaking need it!"

"It's in the fridge, Pip, where it always is."

"UGH!"

There was a thudding sound and a squeal from Pippin. "Lexy!"

"Lexy?" Dave shot up and started running.

"Hey dude, wait up!" Bruce ran after him.

I looked over at James and we both shrugged before following them out.

"Lexy!"

"Bruce _and _Dave are over?" this was a new voice. It must be Lexy.

"Yeah, and a new character to add to my house of madness."

We walked into the kitchen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet Commodore James Norrington and Legolas Greenleaf." Pippin didn't sound very happy; she sounded actually very sarcastic.

I bowed slightly to the young girl. She was taller than pippin, had brown hair that curled to the middle of her back and blue eyes. "How do you do Milady?"

She laughed, and then locked eyes on James.

I looked over at him, and he was frozen in shock, staring at her. I cleared my throat and nudged him. He blinked several times and bowed to her.

"I'm Lexy," she said. She had a very… bouncy personality. Nothing like Pippins.

I kept glancing at James to make sure he was alright, but he was still staring at Lexy.

I wonder…


	7. Pizza and Bad Images

I stormed off to the kitchen, grumbling about how annoying the elf and commodore were. Once in the kitchen, I looked for something to make. It couldn't be sandwiches, or macaroni and cheese. It had to be something else…

I remembered back to the stories I had read about when movie characters had fallen into people's lives on the internet. What did they always have? Oh right, pepperoni pizza.

Luckily for me, I had taught myself how to make pizza, without using yeast. I usually just used biscuit dough and spaghetti sauce and it turned out fine.

So I threw together a double batch of biscuit dough, put it on a cooking sheet and spread some tomato sauce on it.

But, I couldn't find the cheese.

"Bruce! Where the frick is the friggin shredded cheese?" I was so ticked.

"Why?"

"Because I freaking need it!"

"It's in the fridge, Pip, where it always is."

"UGH!" I started searching through the fridge again. _In the fridge. It's not in the freaking fridge._ A plastic sounding thud brought my attention back to where I was.

"Wow. You look ticked."

"Lexy!" I through my arms around her.

"Hey there sunshine." She hugged me back. "I brought some cheese over, and pepperoni."

"How did you know?"

"I'm psychic."

"Lexy!" Bruce and Dave burst in, tumbling over each other like idiots.

"Bruce _and _Dave are over?"

"Yeah, and a new character to add to my house of madness."

The elf and commodore walked in then.

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet Commodore James Norrington and Legolas Greenleaf." I hated using their real names, mostly because I hated them.

The elf bowed to Lexy. "How do you do milady?"

She only laughed, then looked at the commodore, and paused.

He was staring at her in shock. I could see the cheesy love seen now. You know the ones they show on TV when the guy looks up and he's staring at the most beautiful girl in the world and her hair is being blown back with the cupid music and the glowing edges? Yeah, I could so see that happening right now.

Elf cleared his throat and elbowed the commodore who blinked and bowed deeply.

"I'm Lexy," she said, blowing his reaction off. But every time I looked at him, he was gaping at her. Great.

"But seriously, how did you know to bring cheese and pepperoni?"

"I figured we could make pizza today after you called. I knew you were in a bad mood, but not bad enough to need the 'special treatment' and I also knew that you were out of cheese and pepperoni."

I widened my eyes in mock horror. "Gah! Stalker!" I saw Mr. Elf cover his ears. Good. I smiled.

"I am not a stalker!"

"Then how do you know I'm out of cheese and pepperoni?"

"Umm, because I'm over here almost every day, love."

"Oh, right."

"Okay, come one. Time to finish the pizza."

"'Kay 'Kay." I started the oven and got some scissors out. The two characters flinched. Good grief. "Okay, from the elf, I could understand being afraid of scissors. But you, Norrington, why?"

"I am not afraid of the scissors," elf said, very irritated that he was said to be afraid.

I turned on him, pointing the scissors at him. He jumped back.

"Oh no, you are so not afraid of the scissors. Just get out of the kitchen and I'll call you back when the pizza's done." I turned around again and cut open the cheese and pepperoni. "I said to get out of the kitchen, fools," I said with out turning around.

They all scrambled to get out and Lexy started laughing. "I love you Sunshine! So tell me, love, how was your day?"

"You have to ask?"

"No, not really. But how did James get here?" her eyes were sparkling.

"I have no idea. Probably the same way as the elf, but he landed in my bed room, on my bed."

"Ouch."

"Oh yes. I had to clean the entire room. Some of my posters fell off."

"No!"

I laughed. "Yeah, it took a while to put them back up. But hey, they are back up and the room is cleaned. Sort of." We put tons of cheese on the makeshift pizza and started on the pepperoni. "So how long are you staying?"

"A week. Mi madre casi me echó de la casa." (My mom almost threw me out of the house.)

"Por qué?" (Why?)

We had both taken Spanish in middle school and high school, and had gone to Mexico and Spain for a summer.

"porque lo quería todo para ella y papá." (Because she wanted it all to herself and dad.)

I thought for a minute. "Ew. That is… no… just ew. Bad mental images."

She laughed and we put the pizza in the oven.

"Hey," I said, and then I pulled her head down to mine. "What do you think was going on with el comodoro?" (Commodore) I whispered; I knew the elf would hear if I didn't.

"I'm not sure," she said. "But I can't wait to find out."

"Again, bad mental images."


	8. Pizza and Video Games

I heard Pippin and her friend talking in the kitchen. I was still sore about being afraid of the scissor (which I wasn't).

However, I was very interested as to how this _pizza _would taste. It hadn't looked too appealing when she had been working on it, but you never know.

Suddenly, they were talking about something in a language unknown to me… it was strange, but from the two of them, it flowed almost as naturally as my own language did from me. It sounded amazing.

"What are they talking about?" I asked.

"What are who talking about?" Bruce looked at me with a bewildered look on his face.

I was really getting annoyed with the fact that no one else in this place had the super-intensified senses that I had, and the fact that I kept forgetting that.

"Your sister and her friend. It's a strange language; that I don't understand…" I trailed off, still trying to understand.

"Oh, that's Spanish. They both took classes in middle school and high school and went to Spain and Mexico for a summer. They're pretty good. Of course, it helps that Lexy is part Mexican."

"They are friends with the Spaniards?" James looked really excited.

"Not particularly-"

"PIZZA'S DONE!"

"Oh yes!"

Once again, Bruce and Dave were stumbling over each other trying to run out of the room. James and I followed slower, debating on whether or not to try this "pizza" as they called it.

When we walked into the kitchen once again, Pippin and Lexy were gone, and so was about half the "pizza".

"Here, it's really good. It's not professionally made, but it might as well be." Bruce cut some off the larger piece and handed it to James and me.

I looked at it curiously.

"It's not poisoned or anything. It's just really good."

I glanced at James and he shrugged. We both took a small bite. Wow. It is good.

Bruce and Dave started laughing. Dave's laugh was fairly unsettling.

"What?"

"Your faces. It's like- no never mind. It's just funny seeing your faces."

"Oh."

We finished eating in silence. Once we were done, Bruce put everything away and turned to us. "Now, what to do." He seemed to content himself with stroking an invisible beard and it looked a bit… unnerving. "Hmm…"

"Video games?" Dave suggested.

"Okay, dude, we're grown men. Why would we play video games? Especially with two other grown men that don't even know what a video game is."

"Umm, because we're guys. That's what we do. Besides, video games are _fun_."

"Right you are. Okay then. Video games it is then." They walked out of the kitchen and into a different parlor, this time it was blue. They took out strange looking figures and another metal box that they connected to the bigger metal box. "So this is what you do," Bruce explained when they sat down. "You try to kill the other player. You can kick, punch, whatever, using this control." He handed James and me a "control".

"Why must we kill each other? James asked.

"I second the question."

"I don't really know. But it's fun. Here, we'll show you."

For the next twenty minutes, they fought each other on the "video game" until Bruce lost.

"See? It's easy."

I looked at James, wondering if he was as confused as I was. "I'm not sure. It seems so… violent."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you kill orcs and goblins and stuff like that?"

"Yes, but that was only because they are evil, vile creatures that were trying to kill my companions."

"Well then, look at it this way. James is your opponent. He's trying to kill your companions. So you fight him."

"Alright." I gave up. This situation would never have been won by me.

"Okay. Here's your life, and the control. Press these buttons in any combination and try to win."

We did as told. It took us longer to understand what we were doing and to get the hang of it than it had the other two.

James won, and while the two others laughed, we just sat there. _That was totally pointless. They do this for fun? _I thought. It looked like James was thinking the same thing.

"Well, as fun as that was," which it really wasn't, "I need to go outside for a while."

"Okay. When you come back in, we'll give you guys a room."

I nodded and was on my way out when I remembered something. "Oh, where's Pippin?"

"She's watching _Star Wars_ in her room."

I nodded again and went outside, followed by James.

"I am never playing that again. I think my thumb is about to fall off." He complained.

"I know what you mean."

"Perhaps we should just stay out here until they call us in and then, I believe, they could not put us through that torture again. I don't understand how on earth they can play that."

"That sounds almost too perfect." At least someone understood where I was standing. "I wonder what that star wars is they speak of."

"I don't. It is probably just as bad as those video games." He shuddered.

"You're probably right." I unclipped my quiver from my back and set it next to a tree. "I do have one question though."

"Yes?"

"What was it that was so fascinating about Lexy? It seemed as though you could not keep your eyes off her."

"I'm not sure. But when I saw her, it was as though I was seeing the world for the first time. It was so strange. I didn't even feel like that when I saw Elizabeth for the first time, as a young woman. I can't even begin to comprehend what it could possibly be."

I could.

We spent the rest of the day outside, wandering the gardens and talking about our past lives. When Lexy called us in, I glanced over at James, but he showed no sign of what happened earlier. We were given sepparate rooms and ate. It was a strange dish, but we were soon excused and were allowed to "go to bed", as Bruce put it.

* * *

**A/N: the title "Twilight Heaven" was partially inspired by Legolover and my sister. i was telling her about the _toilet heaven _in Legolover's story, and she started laughing when she actually understood that i said _toilet heaven _and not _twilight heaven_. so that is how the title came to be about. it will actually tie into the story at the end. i would tell you how, but it would ruin it. **

**so until i finish writing and updating, i dont know if the title will tie into the story. **

**love, **

**Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo  
**


	9. Pouring My Heart Out

I couldn't sleep that night. Every time I got into a comfortable position, I would get uncomfortable again. I spent an hour tossing and turning, but nothing would work. So I got up, grabbed my snuggie, and walked up to the attic where I could get onto the roof, quietly of course so as not to wake anyone else in the house. As if.

And yes, my parents had bought me a 'designer' snuggie on their last trip. I hardly ever wore it, but it was nice on occasions such as this. I put it on backwards and sat on my roof, staring at the stars.

_Why does this have to happen to me? Why do I have to get the two pansies that I hate? Why do my parents never stay home, with me? Do they even love me? _I wanted to cry, it seemed as though everything bad happened to me.

"What are you doing up here?"

I jumped, and gasped, and almost fell off the roof.

But the elf caught me before I could go any farther. He was light on his feet, fast, and balanced.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, elf. I'm not as super-naturally balanced as you and I don't have super sonic hearing like you." I sat down again, feeling dizzy and feeling a really bad headache coming on.

"You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing up here?"

"I couldn't sleep," I mumbled. My head was really hurting now.

"Shouldn't you have at least tried?" he sat down next me.

"You think I didn't? I've tried for over an hour to get to sleep but I can't."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What do you mean talk about it? Who said there was anything to talk about? I just can't sleep!" what, now he can read my mind? Oh jolly good. Not.

"Penny, you ought to know that I have lived for three thousand years. I have seen generation upon generation of men live, and I know when there is something bothering someone."

Great, he calls me penny. "It's nothing," I lied. _It's everything,_ I thought.

"You should talk about it. It's easier to talk to someone about something than to bottle it up inside you. You could explode one day."

"Explode?"

"Let all your emotions out at once and hurt others."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I don't like seeing people get hurt."

"Of course not," I said under my breath, even though I knew he could hear me.

"So what is it?"

I sighed. "My parents. My parents are never here; they go on trips for months at a time, come home for two days and then leave on another trip. I never see them, and they just don't get that I can't stand to see them leave again. I've been living in this empty house since I was thirteen. My parents had our neighbors give me a ride to school everyday until I got my driver's license, then I was on my own." I could feel the warm tears roam down my face, but I didn't care anymore. "My parents are staying over seas for two months. Then they'll come home, give me some stupid souvenir and then leave again. I can't take it for much longer. I'm tired of fighting, of hiding my pain. I don't want them to leave again, I want them to stay. They know nothing about me. Nothing! They weren't even there when I came home crying because La—" I stopped. There was no way I could talk about this with an elf.

He took no notice of my sudden silence. Why wouldn't he say something?

"I know. I know how hurt you feel, how lonely and weak. People with out parents get that way; they pretend to be strong, masking their hurt. It happens to many people."

"H-how do you what I feel like?"

"I can see it in your eyes." He turned his ice blue stare on me and suddenly I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't feel the ache in my throat from crying, the pain in my heart, not even the roof beneath me. It was… gone. Gone like the wind.

"You should go inside, lest you get sick."

"I don't… want to."

He draped his arm around my shoulders and I was suddenly very warm… _too _warm.

I started crying, like a child. But I didn't care. My chest ached, my throat burned. And the elf just sat there holding me, letting me ruin his authentic outfit, and sang softly to me, smoothing my hair. I cried and cried and cried. I didn't know how much longer I could fight, how much longer I could keep up this act of indifference and of me being strong.

He was singing in elfish, so I couldn't understand him at all. Well, I could understand a few words, but not many. Why was I opening up to this elf? Why was I able to cry in front of him and no one else? I mean, I wasn't even able to cry in front Lexy, let alone Bruce. It was weird.

I guess he really wasn't as much of a pansy as I thought. He was… okay. Something changed; I didn't hate him as much as I had before. The way his arms encircled me, the way his voice sounded soothed my nerves. I never had liked his voice, so why I did now, I did not know.

* * *

**A/N: sorry this is such a short chapter.... or is it? i don't really know. i htink im going crazy...... wait i already am! haha. **

**anywayyyyyyy........... next chapter coming sooon...... or in about 2 or 3 minutes depending on how fast my computer decides to go. **

**love, **

**Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo  
**


	10. Talking to Lexy and Dancing in the Rain

I ended up carrying Pippin back to her room. She had fallen asleep after crying. It pitied me to see her in so much pain.

True she was very rude at times, but how was one supposed to act when she never saw her parents? According to her, it seemed as though they didn't care about her. The thought caused me to become upset. They were her parents. They had given her life and raised her. And now they ignored her? What in the name of the Valar was wrong?

I gently set her down on her bed, pulled the blankets over her, and lightly touched her hair. Perhaps it was a sort of rebellion for her to cut her hair so short. I was sure it would be beautiful if she let it grow out.

She had a metal box in her room, showing a small green man with long, pointy ears sitting on a chair. I cocked my head to the side, wondering what the creature could be.

"It's Yoda."

I turned towards Lexy, who was standing in the doorway.

"Yoda?"

"He's a Jedi master, a knight. Very powerful for his size. What are you doing in here?"

"I was putting Pippin in her bed."

"Why?"

"She was on the roof and fell asleep. I didn't want her to get sick or anything."

She smiled and walked over to Pippin's bedside. "I feel so sorry for her. She never sees her parents. I've known her all my life y'know. Ever since we were like, two years old. When her parents went on their first trip, she missed them so much and cried every night. When they came back, she was so excited to see them again. But, all they did was hand her a souvenir and walk out again, going on another trip. She cried again. Only when they finally came back, she didn't even say hi. She went into a big depression cycle, and into a rebellious cycle. She cut off all her hair, started dressing the way she does." She turned her blue eyes on me. "She's never been the same. I would do anything for her, even if it meant going to Worlds End and bringing her Darth Vader's cloak."

"What are those?"

She laughed lightly. "Things that don't exist."

"Then why… would you… do that? It would be impossible would it not? Going to a place that does not exist to get something that does not exist?"

"I wouldn't care. She's my Sunshine. She was there for me when my first boyfriend died in an explosion. He was the nicest guy and then his house blew up. She cried with me, held me, talked to me, prayed with me, everything she could think of to make me feel better. I never wanted her to get hurt like I had. It turns out she got hurt worse than I did." Lexy smoothed Pippin's hair.

I was about to ask her how, but she was too busy with Pippin. She loved her like a mother loves a baby, or a child their first stuffed animal. I slipped silently out of the room and walked back to my room. When I shut the door, I opened the window and leaned onto the sill, looking at the stars, but only seeing Pippin's tear streaked face.

The nest thing I knew, the sun was rising. Could I really have spent the entire night thinking about her? Wow.

For breakfast, pippin and Lexy made stuff they called pancakes with bacon and eggs. It was weird eating them, but what was even stranger was that Pippin showed no sign of what happened the night before.

She also made coffee, and mixed it with milk and sugar. After she drank it, she seemed as though she was bouncing of the walls. Lexy did too, and James had a harder time keeping his eyes off her.

As the day wore on, she and Lexy stuck together like an elfling and their mother. They laughed together, walked together, whispered, cooked, played, everything children did. They seemed so mature most of the time it was a surprise that they acted so immature. I spent most of the day outside, shooting at trees and different targets. At one point, James came out and we spared a bit; him with his sword, and I with my fighting knives.

Around 4 o'clock, clouds started to form, turning the warm summer day into a chilly summer day.

"Oh my gosh. Clouds. It's going to rain!"

"What?" Lexy ran to one of the windows and squealed.

"We are so going out side!"

Dave glanced at Bruce and wiggled his eyebrows. That made me feel even more uncomfortable, and dislike him even more. It surpassed the dislike I had held for Boromir at on point during the quest.

The girls then ran outside to the front, where there was a large lawn and a large paved road. It began raining lightly and they smiled.

Then it began pouring rain and Lexy laughed. They danced around and slipped and laughed and spun. They looked so happy. I couldn't keep my eyes off of pippin.

James was fixated on Lexy and soon she pulled him out with them. He just stood there until she started dancing with him. Pippin smiled as she watched them.

But behind pippin's smile, I could see a pain that went deeper than what she had revealed to me.

Bruce called them in and Dave wrapped Pippin in a towel, his hands lingering on her shoulders. They made chicken and noodles for dinner and had something called "ice cream" afterwards. It was cold, and sweet, and really very good. There was a kind with chocolate in it, and I avoided it with my whole being.

One of my few weaknesses is the chocolate kiss. And it seemed as though Pippin was becoming another one.

* * *

**A/N: wow. 3 minutes. lol **

**so what did you think? please review!!!**

**love, **

**Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo  
**


	11. The Disney Masterpiece of Demise oh yes!

After it had rained, my day had considerably brightened. Despite the night before when I poured my heart out to the elf, it was pretty good. Lexy and I had coffee this morning (which is a very bad thing) and ice cream right before we took showers and went to bad. Again, a very bad thing.

"So," Lexy said as we sat on my bed. "What shall we watch tonight?"

I sat staring into space, not really sure if I had heard her. I was thinking about what had happened today, when she had danced with Norrington in the rain, and wondering (furiously) why I had been upset the elf hadn't come out.

"Sunshine?" Lexy waved her hand in front of my face.

"What?"

"What move are we watching tonight?"

I thought for a minute. "_Beauty and the Beast._" I stood up and rummaged through the cupboards beneath my TV and pulled out the Disney classic movie.

"Why?"

"Because we like Walt Disney's masterpieces and the new Disney stuff sucks, that's why. And-"

"Because you want to sing along with Lumier."

"Precisely."

"Alrighty then."

I popped the videocassette into the VCR and jumped back onto the bed.

"So, how was your dance with the Commodore?"

She laughed. "He only knows how to ball room dance. It was quite the adventure."

"I see."

"Pippin, how have you been?"

"Better, I guess. Bruce is here, so it's not as bad as it would have been."

"I meant about last night. Are you okay after that?"

"What do you mean about last night?" she couldn't know about last night, could she?

"Legolas carried you back here. He said you fell asleep on the roof. What happened?"

"I cried."

"Oh Sunshine…"

"Hey it's all out of me now." Not really. There was one thing that I didn't want to bring up ever again…

"Are you still there?" she knocked on my head.

"Yes." I cringed under her hard knuckles.

"You aren't thinking about the dashing Mr. Darcy are you?"

"No, I was rather thinking about the very intuitive Mr. Collins."

"Why? He leads a double life as the dreaded Cutler Becket."

"Well, perhaps Mr. Collins has a cousin."

We both started laughing uncontrollably. Norrington was walking by to his room and stopped to look at us.

"Hey Norrington! Why don't you come watch this with us?"

He looked skeptically at us.

"Come on James!" Lexy pulled him into the room.

He sat on the sofa, eying me and the TV, which now had Belle dancing and singing through the "small provincial town."

"Why is she singing?"

"We really don't know. But it's good."

Lexy and I started singing along with Belle after Gaston failed at claiming her as his wife.

James covered his mouth to smother his laughter when Gaston fell face first into the mud.

"You can laugh, Norrington."

"I'm sorry. Old habits die hard I suppose."

We were silent for a while and started singing with Lumier (the candle stick) while Belle ate.

Norrington could hardly contain his grin from spreading across his face.

"Pippy, I thought you two were too old for Disney movies." Bruce came into my room and frowned at the TV.

"We will never be too old for the best movies in the world, Dearest brother of mine."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at us and then looked at James. "Are you actually enjoying this?"

"Oh tush, Bruce. You think belle is hot. Not to mention the duster maid thing at the end."

"Oh indeed."

"It is so true! Remember when we heard him talking about them in his sleep?"

"Oh yes." I grinned devilishly at Bruce.

He frowned at us.

"You know you love us."

He shook his head in mock despair, and then Dave came to his side.

"Look Sunshine! It's Mr. Collins' cousin!" Lexy pointed at Dave.

We started laughing again.

"I thought we were supposed to be watching _Beauty and the Beast._" Lexy said, keeping her face still as stone.

"Well we were, but then all these guys started to invade on our Disney time."

"Oh yes, they did didn't they?"

"Just like they interrupted my Aragorn time."

"What about Lord Aragorn?" Legolas poked his head through the door.

"Nothing oh dashing elf from the far away land of Mirkwod in Middle Earth," Lexy said, batting her eyes.

I noticed Norrington's attitude change a bit.

I could only guess what that meant.

"Somebody's getting jealous." I sang, using the melody from _Ever After _with Drew Barrymore, and then I laughed, earning many strange looks from all but Lexy who joined my laughter, although I'm pretty sure she had no idea what I was laughing or talking about.

* * *

**A/N: i know the title doesn't really tie in with the chapter. **

**but. **

**there's not enough room for what i was planning (which was The Disney Masterpiece of Strange Happenings) but The Disney Masterpieces of Demise will have to work. **

**love, **

**Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo ^_^  
**


	12. Mr Collins' Cousin

Pippin and Lexy started laughing at what Pippin said.

Taking in her comment, I took it that she had also seen James' face and attitude change at Lexy's comment, "oh dashing elf."

I didn't really take it too seriously because there was something about the way she looked at James that told me she might fancy him a bit. And I could also sense a hint of confusedness in Lexy's laugh, which told me that she didn't understand Pippin's comment.

I leaned against the doorjamb and watched the rest of the "movie" they were watching. I didn't fully understand what was happening, but I did gather that a very large man named Gaston wanted a pretty girl Belle as his wife and had a very annoying companion named LeFou who had a big nose and they both turned the townspeople against the beast who was in fact very kind and attacked his castle deep in the woods, but failed (quite miserably, I must say) and in the end, Belle and the beast got married as he had been put under a spell that was broken.

It was, to put lightly, something that could possibly never happen.

"That is such a good story. I wish that would happen to me." Pippin sighed as she took the disk out of the metal box and put it away.

"Ah, yes, but, dearest sister of mine, that would never happen."

"Oh blah. It could. Besides, can't a girl dream?"

Bruce rolled his eyes and patted Dave's shoulder. "C'mon dude. Lets go."

"Can't we stay a little longer?" Dave wined.

"Dave, the girls and guys will be here in the morning. Besides, it's really late and we're all tired."

"But-"

"Let's go." Bruce's voice held a massive amount of authority in it.

"Fine." He followed Bruce out grumbling.

"OH finally! He is as annoying as his cousin!" Lexy fell back onto the bed with a _fwump _sound.

"Who's his cousin?" James and I asked.

"Mr. Collins," Pippin said.

"Is he really?"

"Yep."

"Hahaha!"

I didn't fully understand what they were talking about, but I knew that I could find out later. "Well, ladies, I must bid thee good night. I will see you in the morning." I bowed and moved to the door.

"Wait. I will go as well. Good night." James bowed as well and we walked out together, heading for our rooms.

"Good night James."

"Good night Legolas."

I closed the door to my room and went to the balcony once again. But it was cloudy so instead I went to lie on the bed and hopefully get some rest.

It was quite an unrest full night. I didn't know why but I felt like something bad would happen… and soon.

The nest morning was cool, but there was not a cloud in the sky… well, any large ones anyway…

Instead they were on the ground. Lexy and Pippin were still asleep, Bruce and Dave were gone, and James… I'm not so sure.

I went up to the roof again. I didn't know why I spent so much time up here, but it always reminded me of the first night with Pippin…

The sun danced over the mist and caused the partially snow capped mountains to sparkle. The sky was a pale white blue and the thin cloud wisps were slowly losing their red-orange coloring. It almost reminded me of Pippin's hair…

Why was I thinking of her so much? Could I be falling for her? That would be impossible. I couldn't. One, I was from a different world. Second, I was _immortal_. And third, well, I couldn't think of another reason.

She was beautiful. She was enjoyable, when she was in a good mood. And she was _strong_. Not physically strong, emotionally strong. She had a will of her own and quite the way with people. I didn't know what made her so strong, but it couldn't be good. What

Lexy had said about Pippin being hurt worse than she had; I wonder what she meant.

I was up there for a while, and I came down when Bruce and Dave (who apparently was Mr. Collins' cousin, but who Mr. Collins was, I could find out later) got home with "doughnuts" and the clock said 10:43.

"Are the girls _still _asleep?"

"Nope."

Pippin pranced into the room with Lexy lagging behind, still yawning.

"Well, I'm not."

"What are you talking about? I'm awake," Lexy said, yawning again.

"Looks like someone needs coffee."

"You do too," Bruce said.

"I do not."

"If you didn't, then you would know that I have doughnuts."

"Doughnus?" Lexy stood up straight.

"What?" James walked in just then, rubbing his eyes.

"Woah, there sleepy. Watch out for the table." Lexy stopped James just before he hit the table. "Ah, dude. You smell good."

"Lexy!"

"What? It's true."

"You are such a creeper."

"Anyway, _Pippin_, you need to go to the mall." Bruce said.

"Why?" she asked, after taking a bite of "doughnut". They were actually pretty good.

"The guys need clothes. And girls are much better at picking out clothes."

She stood there staring at Bruce.

"Take one of the guys with you."

"I can shop by myself."

"Yes, but how will you get the right fitting clothes? You will take a guy with you."

"I'll go," I offered. What was going on with Pippin? I wanted to know, and I would find out.


	13. Now You Know

I drove down to the mall with the elf sitting next to me. Two nights ago, when we spent the night on the roof together, I decided he wasn't really that much of a pansy. I guess elves just look girly because that's the way they are. So I stopped calling him a pansy.

Anyway, I drove him to the mall because my oh-so-loving brother of mine told me that I needed to get Norrington and the elf clothes to blend in with. And then, being protective in the annoying way that he is, insisted that one of the guys go with me. Legolas had offered and Bruce made it a done deal. Ha, great.

When we finally made it to the parking lot of the Mills, his jaw dropped.

"What is that?"

"This is a mall. It's where teenagers like me go to get clothes and hang out. I am almost positive that you will not enjoy it." I slammed the door shut after locking the car and started walking towards the entrance. "Hurry up and come on. I don't want to spend all day here." I wasn't that fond of the mall if I didn't have Lexy with me, and the possibility of meeting someone I was not on good terms with was very, _very _high.

My stiletto heals clicked on the pavement. I loved that sound. It made me feel… good. Or was it the elf waking next to me that made me feel good? What am I thinking?

The doors closed behind us and said elf was quiet.

I led him to the first men's clothing store I found, trying to avoid as many girls as possible, namely the tall brunettes that hated my guts, especially the ones named Harmony, Mariah, and Alexis (not my Lexy, the evil one). Why did they hate me? Good question, tell me when you know the answer. Honestly. If you want an answer, ask them. It's been a mystery to me since like, 5th grade.

I tried to figure out what size of shirts he would need, though it really didn't matter. As long as it wasn't too small, fine. Though a tight shirt wouldn't look bad either…

_No, snap out of it. Just because he's handsome, most probably has a nice body, eyes that make you melt, and oh that voice… no! I am not falling for him. He's a semi-pansy elf with girl hair. Girl hair that looks like a waterfall of gold that might make me swoon…NO! _I shook my head, trying not to think of the elf.

I grabbed a few different pairs of jeans and handed them to him. "Go try these on and tell me which fit best. And if anyone asks, your name is Leroy."

"Leroy?"

"Just do it." I pushed him off towards the dressing rooms and looked for pants for Norrington. He was about the same size as my brother, so I looked for some jeans that would fit my brother. I tried desperately to not think of the elf, but I had to make sure he didn't get lost so, I had to.

After about five minutes, legolas came back and handed me the pair that fit. (Yes. Now I must call him by his actual name because I can't help it anymore.) "Those fit the best," he said.

"Alright." I took the others from him and put those on the return rack and found more in the size that he needed, paid for them and left, tugging him along with me. We went to the next store that looked promising and bought him and Norrington shirts. (I guess I'll have to start calling Norrington James now, because it's getting harder and harder to call him by his last name. Great. Now I really have gone insane.)

I also bought them socks and some other shoes because the boots would not work.

Then I got bored because we were done looking for their clothes and I wondered into the culture shop. It smelled so good in here. I started looking at the pendants they had for necklaces because I was in need of a new one.

Legolas looked with me, and soon handed me one. It was small, leaf shaped and was tinted a dark maroon color with weaving lines.

"I think you should get this one. It matches your hair, and your smile." He walked away to look at the swords with out another word.

My smile? I watched him, pondering the meaning of what he said. It matched my smile? I looked at the other stones they had and got an amethyst, a white jade, a carnelian, and an amazonite. After picking out some incense, I bought what I had and walked out of the store with legolas. I combined the bags into three and then headed to the food court to sit down for a while and maybe get something to eat.

I still couldn't get his statement out of my head. _"It matches your smile."_ I started toying with the pendant while we sat there. "Are you thirsty?"

"No, not really."

"Alright. Well I'm going to go buy a drink. Stay here and don't move." I picked up my wallet and walked over to a vendor and bought a fruit drink. But when I turned around, I immediately wished I hadn't. _Why does _he _have to be here? _I groaned and walked back to legolas, trying to ignore the person staring at me.

"Hey baby."

"Stuff it lance." Gosh I hated this guy. Even more than I hated Legolas. Which I didn't anymore. What is wrong with my head?

"Oh come on. Why do you have to be that way?"

"Because I already told you that I don't want to see your big, ugly, perverted face ever again. Go away." I sat down and started to drink.

"My face isn't that bad."

"Oh no? Then it must be those lying eyes that I hate so much, jerk."

"What lying eyes?"

"The eyes that I stared at for hours on end." I stood up and glared at my ex-boyfriend. "The eyes that promised me that I was the only girl in his life. The ones that lied to me and broke my heart into millions of pieces with the help of my friend, and then ran off with the little whore."

"I'm sorry; I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh don't you? Then you must've lost interest with her. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. The day I found you and one of my _best _friends sticking your tongues down each other's throats, and found out that it had been going on for at least a month! I am tired of your lies and your insolence. When I said I wanted _nothing _to do with you ever again, I meant it." I glared at him even harder, wishing he would burn.

"Well I'm sorry that you can't keep a boyfriend for more than a few months."

Oh I hate him. I tried to get at him, but Legolas stood up and held me back. "Don't JJ…" he whispered. I fought against him.

"Just goes to show how much you know," I growled at Lance. "I have a boyfriend, and he's better than you ever were, you bloody eunuch."

"Oh and who might this new boyfriend of yours be?"

Aw crud. Why do I speak with out thinking? "Him." I motioned to Legolas. With my head and Legolas moved his hands to my shoulders now that he was sure I wouldn't try and get at Lance again.

"Him?"

"Yes him."

He didn't look like he believed me, so I turned around and kissed legolas. I had no idea what I was doing but for some reason that I know not, I didn't want to stop. My knees got weak and the butterflies in my stomach started to flutter like mad. When I did find my strength to stop, I grabbed my bags and legolas' hand, flipped lance off and walked out of the mall.

What on earth had I just done?


	14. What Felt Right

**A/N: i'm baaaaack! finally... lol **

**okay well here is the next chapter. it was bugging me for a while and didn't sound right, and then i just got bored tryin to figure it out how it would work (and frustrated) sooooooo... here it is! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Love, **

**Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo ^_^  
**

* * *

"Him." She pointed at me. What in middle earth was she pointing at me for?

"Him?" the guy named lance stared at me in disbelief.

"Yes him."

I was at a loss. With out warning, JJ turned around and kissed me. Why was she kissing me? I was guessing to spite Lance, but I didn't care. Well, maybe a little bit. I pulled her deeper and deeper and I could feel something inside her change.

She pulled away shakily, gathered the bags, took my hand, stuck her middle finger up at Lance, and we walked out of the mall. Once we were out of Lance's sight, she dropped my hand and walked faster to her… car, as she called it.

My lips still tingled and I was still in shock. I put on my buckle thing and she started driving back home.

"Umm, what was-"

"It meant nothing!" she spat. She was apparently furious. Her hands gripped the circle object harder.

I think she meant for her response to be indifferent, or void of emotions, but she was close to tears. "JJ, who was that?"

"No one that you need to be concerned with." Her voice wavered and cracked. She pushed a button and music filled the space around us.

She was silent the rest of the way home, though at one point she pulled over and had to collect herself one might say. She just sat there, breathing and sometimes choking a little.

She didn't even talk to Bruce when she walked through the door. She just handed him the two bags with clothes in them and walked away.

"Hey what's wrong with Sunshine?" JJ's friend Lexy walked up to us, her blue eyes confused and worried.

"I'm not sure," I commented. "But she did get into an argument with someone…"

"Who is 'someone'?"

"Some guy named Lance."

"Oh no!" she ran off after JJ.

"Who is lance?"

Bruce and Dave looked at each other with worried expressions. "He's just someone that Pippy hates. A lot. I wouldn't bring him up again."

"Alright." I walked up to the roof where I had talked to JJ. Who was that guy that she called lance? What had he done to her? Had he hurt her? Why would anyone want to hurt JJ?

"Are you alright?" James came up beside me.

"I'm fine. It's JJ I'm worried about."

"What happened?"

"She ran into a man she knew, and he made her mad." My lips started to tingle again and touched them lightly. "Then she… she… stuck her middle finger up at him." How could I tell him that JJ had kissed me? I knew it wasn't because she wanted to; it was because she wanted to spite lance. But when she didn't fight back…

"I wonder what that means."

"Yeah, so do I." I had a feeling that it wasn't good.

"Is your last name Greenleaf?"

"No. Greenleaf is my name translated from elvish into the common tongue. My name is Legolas Thranduilion."

"And that translates to…"

"Son of Thranduil."

"Oh."

"perhaps we should go inside."

We went inside and Lexy ran up to us full speed, and had to grab James so she wouldn't fall. "Hey James! Come with me! I have to go get chocolate, cookie dough and ice cream!"

"Why?"

"For Sunshine! She needs it. Really badly too."

"Yes, milady." He smiled a bit.

She laughed lightly. "You don't have to call me that. Just call me Lexy."

"Yes… Lexy." James seemed overly confused, but just as happy to go with her. He smiled even more.

"Hurry! We need to go!" she pulled him along with her out the front door.

"Hey Legolas!"

I turned around to see Dave walking towards me. "Hello Dave." I really didn't like him.

"Hey. Bruce told me to get some movies for JJ. Do you know where I can find any?"

"She was watching some in the u—purple room."

"Thanks dude!" he walked off.

I don't know why I didn't like him. Maybe it was his carefree nature around JJ. Or the way he looked at her. They way he looked at her kind of scared me. Not for myself, but for her.

I wandered around the house, if that's what you saw it as. There were tons of rooms, and almost all of them were decorated the same way, like the purple room, though not all of them had big metal boxes. Some of them did have a fireplace though. Some of them were bedrooms, two of which James and I slept in. I wasn't exactly sure what this had been but it had to have been an inn or something.

And they all looked better than the purple room. Much better in fact.

I don't know how long I wandered around but soon I passed a room that looked familiar. JJ sat inside on the window seat, just staring into oblivion. She was hugging her knees to her chest and her head was leaning on the windowpane.

"JJ? Are you all right? May I come in?"

"Sure. Knock yourself out." Her voice was flat and lifeless, like she had lost what she had been living for.

I sat across from her and watched her for a while.

She sighed. "I'm sorry about today. I wasn't thinking, I just acted on impulse. I never should have kissed you."

"I don't mind."

"Yeah right. I know all about you. You're so prim and proper, just like William turner. Don't want to do anything before marriage. Not that I do. It's just, you guys are such pansies. You can't just be yourself; you have to act like you're a hero to prove it. You don't have to prove it. Just do what feels right. It's not that hard." Her voice cracked. After a moments hesitation, she added, "please. Just, please. I'm tired of people acting to be someone they're not. I just want it to stop…" She rested her head on her knees; her shoulder's shaking a little.

I sat there staring at her for a while, before I realized she was right. But, who was William turner?

She stood up and walked over to her vanity and got a tissue to wipe her face.

With out a word, I followed her, made her look at me, and I kissed her. Then I turned and walked away.

"What… what was that for?"

I looked back at her from the doorway and shrugged. "I just did what felt right."


	15. What The Holy Shiznitzle!

**A/N: alrighty! CHAPTER 15! FINALLY! oops... caps lock. ^_^ anyway... **

**here is chapter 15. i don't know how long it's been since my last update, hopefully not too long. (AP English homework sucks!) sorry if it's short (do i say that a lot?... i think i do... maybe i should stop saying that...) **

**ok, i'm done. i love you all! enjoy! **

**Love,  
**

**Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo ^_^  
**

* * *

"I just did what felt right." He walked out of my room and left me, like a tangible golden ghost.

My lips were tingling again. That's the second time that we've kissed. In one day. I sat down and stared at myself in the mirror.

"_I'm sorry about today. I wasn't thinking, I just acted on impulse. I never should have kissed you." _

"_I don't mind." _

"_Yeah right. I know all about you. You're so prim and proper, just like William turner. Don't want to do anything before marriage. Not that I do. It's just, you guys are such pansies. You can't just be yourself; you have to act like you're a hero to prove it. You don't have to prove it. Just do what feels right. It's not that hard."_ Those words rang in my ears.

_What felt right…_ the only problem was that it _did _feel right. It did feel right to kiss him, the pansy elf that I hated since I first laid eyes on him. But now, what was I supposed to do? And do I suddenly hate calling him a pansy?

"Hey antelope!" I watched Dave come into my room from my mirror. When I should have gotten butterflies and blushed, I didn't. I just got a little rose in my cheeks. No burning heat, a little touch, like when you step outside into the sun and it's just barely strong enough to warm you. What was going on? I used to like him _a lot._ But now, I wasn't so sure. Why did I like him? Oh yeah, because he was hot and had a sexy body. But was it enough?

Legolas, he was okay I guess, and he was always nice to me. Maybe that's just the way he is, but maybe it's not.

"I got you and Lexy some movies to watch." He set a stack of DVD's on my bed and sat down next to them. "This is cool. But kinda creepy with all the Aragorn and Jack Sparrow posters." He tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. "Especially that one; It's like he's watching you."

"Yeah. I guess." I picked up the movies and Dave grabbed my arm so that I couldn't go anywhere. "Did you need something?"

"Oh, no, nothing… important." His face inched closer and closer to mine.

I started hyperventilating and seeing double. Did I actually want this? Or was it a different face I saw in front of me, with blond hair and electric blue eyes that made me melt? My head started hurting.

Dave's lips were on mine now, and he was slowly moving his long arms to hold me to him. But, the feeling that I had, wasn't what I had thought it would be. It wasn't the "knees going weak and the stomach gets into knots" feeling, it was more like, I don't know, not "knees going weak and the stomach gets into knots" feeling. It wasn't the feeling that I had gotten when I kissed Legolas. I don't know how to explain it. It just… I know now.

It didn't feel right.

I broke off the kiss and walked away from him, trying not to cry. What was wrong with me? I can't kiss the guy I've liked for years on end, but I can kiss an elf that I've hated for years? I was confused. Oh so confused.

"Please…" what do I say to him? "Please don't do that again. Go away." I guess that's what I wanted to say. My voice cracked and squeaked.

He stood up and left with out a word.

I shut the door behind him and went back to sitting and staring at myself in my mirror. Then I started crying. Why? Why was I crying? Was it because the thing I wanted most hadn't been what I expected it to be? Or was it because I might have been falling for… dare I say it… Legolas? Oh please no!

I dropped my head onto to top of the vanity. Why must life be so hard, and love so… complicated? The sobs tearing my throat apart were loud, obnoxious. It's a wonder Bruce or Legolas didn't come running in to see if I was dying. It felt like I was.

I stopped crying before Lexy got home and just sat there with my head in my arms. She seemed to take forever getting home, and when she came running in, she had extra cookie dough, extra chocolate, extra ice cream, and two spoons.

"I had a feeling that you might need more than last time." She set the bags down and put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright sunshine?"

"No," I mumbled incoherently.

"Did he really hurt you that much?"

"No. It was," I swallowed hard, "something else."

"What was it? Come on, you have to at least look at me."

I looked up at her and saw her pastel blue eyes grow wide with worry.

"What is it?" she knelt in front of me and took my hands.

"I don't… I don't…" I didn't want to talk about it, but I did. Why did it have to tear me in two? Why did it have to pull me in two different directions? I couldn't breathe, my ribs hurt. I wanted to tell someone. I had to, but why didn't I? Why _couldn't _I? "Dave… Legolas… lance… kiss… confused…" what on earth was I mumbling about?

"Alright sunshine. Hold on." She grabbed the cookie dough and handed it to me with a spoon and stuck a movie in the DVD player. "Now, come sit on the bed and tell me what happened."

I sat next to her and laid my head in her lap while she started to play with my hair. "Legolas and I went to the mall today and he gave me a pendent saying it matched my smile." My voice was still jagged and forced, but it was slowly returning to normal. "Then we ran into lance and I kissed Legolas to make him mad, but, then…" I took a bite of cookie dough to put my voice under control. "But then I didn't want to stop kissing him. And then after you left I got mad at Legolas and told him he just needed to do what felt right and then he kissed me and said he did what felt right and then Dave came in with the movies and kissed me, but, it didn't feel right and I have no idea what to do!" I rolled over, not caring that cookie dough got all over me and my bed or that she pulled my short auburn hair, so that I didn't have to look at hr innocent eyes, and so she couldn't see my guilty ones.

She resumed playing with my hair and was silent for what seemed like eternity. "Didn't you want to kiss Dave all your life?"

"Yes." My voice was muffled by the marshmallow like downy comforter.

"But now you don't and you would rather kiss Legolas?"

I really hated to admit it. "Yes."

"Sunshine, I really don't want to say this. Pinkie swear you won't slap me?"

We linked pinkies, rather awkwardly because I couldn't see, and she laughed a little, lightening my heart for only a split second. "What are you going to say?" I lifted my head a tad bit so she could hear me clearly.

"Sunshine, I think you're falling in love with a fictional elf that you've hated from the first moment you saw him."

I stared a head for another eternal moment while what she said situated itself in my (presently) non existent mind, before my head dropped back onto the coverlet and I started crying. I started crying like a baby.


	16. Apologies

**A/N: yes! next chapter finally up! lol sorry it took so long. **

**thanks to Puppet White for helping me with this chapter! i loves you! ^_^ **

**and there's a surprise in the next chapter... which i still have to write... and i think from now on i'm going to put which POV it is. this one is Legolas' POV. **

**Enjoy! ^_^ **

**Love, **

**Broken Rose Thornesxoxo  
**

* * *

Jj was crying again. I resisted the urge to run to her room and try to comfort her. It took as much effort as it did the first time.

I took a deep breath and ran down the dark wooden stairs and accidentally bumped into James along the way, I mumbled in apology and went outside to muffle her heartbreaking sobs and keep the effort minimal. It didn't work too well. My Elvin ears can hear her even from the farthest point away from her. I felt my hear stir as a particularly loud sobbed erupted from the small girl laying in her room now, the same girl that makes my heart flutter every time she laughs (which is quite rare actually), and the same girl that took me into her home without payment. My Ada would be disappointed in me, being helpless. But what CAN I do? I am in a whole different world! One with many buildings and structures, but not much soul and nature. One with people that betray each other without thought of their honor or morals, people that don't say hello in a kind manner but more of a suggestive one. Oh this is a very complicated and complex world, but what am I to do? I don't even think I can get back to Arda, not without some help, but what help is there?

Then I come back to Pippin. She has showed a great amount of kindness by giving James and I a roof over our heads, clothes on our backs and food in our stomachs. And not mention she is beautiful.

Another wail could be heard from the house and my legs couldn't hold me so I settled for sitting down and playing with a strand of grass to keep my mind off of her, but it was an impossible task.

The crying didn't last that long, for only an hour, I think. That was one of the most painful hours of my life. My entire life.

I heard the crunching of the grass and thought it was James. "You're really worried about her, are you not?" Yep, definitely James.

"Yes." my reply was short.

"I am fairly certain she is fine. She has Lexy with her."

"I hate to see her upset. It tears at my heart to see anyone upset, but it's even worse with her. I cannot stand it!"

"You love her, do you not?" He sat down next to me. He was wearing a red shirt and blue pants, which are called 'jeans'.

"Does it come as a surprise?" I sighed.

"No. I suspected as much." He snorted.

"I'm so confused. I can't believe I did what I did, even though I know her sentiments. I know I told her I did what felt right, but honestly, it goes against everything I've been brought up to live by."

"What did you do?" He looked at me.

I still wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him about what happened at the mall… did I really want to tell him- "I kissed her." Apparently I did. What the Valar is wrong with me?

"Well I know that." He said like it was the most normal thing to say.

My eyes darted to his sea green ones. "How?" I stood up.

"She told Lexy. Lexy told me." He smiled for a second.

"Oh. Well then." I realized I was walking in circles. "There is definitely something wrong with me." Now I'm talking to myself!

"There is nothing "wrong" with you. It's just- hold on." He stood up as well.

My golden hair was caught in a tree branch. "Ow." I kept tugging at it to get it out. Where had this tree come from? I looked around for a second, where exactly did I walk? I was ripped from stupor when James tugged my hair and ripped some strands out.

"Hold still. Good grief I can't get it out if you keep struggling." He sighed impatiently.

"It hurts." I say simply.

"That's because you keep pulling at it." He said sort of sarcastically.

I crossed my arms. "It's just what?"

"Hmm?" He hummed in response.

"Before my prudent hair got caught. What were you saying?" I said the first part sarcastically.

"I can't remember…" He looked down for a minute. "I feel the same way about Lexy."

"Yes, but you have felt this way before."

"No, I haven't. This is totally different from the way I felt about Elizabeth."

"How could it be? Love is love. End of story." I shook my head.

"Not exactly."

My hair fell out of the tree branch and I quickly ran my fingers through it to get the knots out. "What do you mean, 'not exactly'?"

"Well for one, I was much more straightforward with Elizabeth." We started walking. "Secondly, I'm supposed to be dead."

"But you're not. And you're much younger now than you were back then." I corrected.

"Alright, I'll give you that. But thirdly, my life isn't exactly a fairy tale. I was a newly promoted commodore, and a pirate stole my life. Another blacksmith turned pirate, who actually looks identical to you, stole- well, not exactly stole so much as persuaded her against me- the woman I loved most. And then, I was killed, trying to get her and her crew off of hell's ship so they wouldn't have to die. Lexy should not have to deal with someone who has had such a life and yet she does." He sighed and looked down.

I thought for a moment. "I don't know what to say to that." I stepped over a fallen branch.

"You needn't say anything. I'll admit that I am much younger than I was. I seem to be about twenty or so. I've found the woman I love more than life itself. And I see you, and I see you struggling to some how let Pippin know how you feel without her getting cross with you." He waved one hand and the other was tucked behind him.

"I don't want your pity."

"I don't have pity for you. Only for Pippin not seeing what I see."

"I don't think Pippin wants pity either." My voice was apologetic in a way.

"I know she doesn't. But she doesn't need to know I give her pity, does she?" He sort of asked.

"I suppose not." I said slowly.

We were back at the door to the house. "What say you to we go get something to eat? I'm a bit famished."

I only nodded my head, straining to hear Jj. I couldn't hear anything but breathing. Good she's asleep. She needs sleep.

The hall smelled like warm vanilla and chocolate (great.), and the scent only got stronger as we continued down the hall to the kitchen. Lexy was in the kitchen. I knew it, although the way James greeted her was not the same…

It was a short woman with short, rich auburn hair and the greenest eyes I had ever seen that met me in the kitchen rather than the tall brunette I had expected. Uh-oh. Too late to turn back now.

"Is Lexy asleep?" I stammered and racked through my mind to find a way to brush past this awkwardness.

"Yeah." She ran her fingers through her short hair and rubbed under her emerald eyes. "I think I bored her to sleep… or maybe I whined too much." She gave a small laugh and her eyes flicked to me and back to James in an instant.

"I doubt you could ever do that."

"Thanks." Another short laugh was forced out.

I walked over to the cupboards to at least look like I was doing something. I felt Jj walk past me, and the small slap of folded paper on the cold, multi-colored marble seemed sharp and painful in my sensitive ears. It was only folded three times, but my fingers seemed too shaky to open the paper quietly. Every sound was amplified ten times.

There were two words, seemingly written in a shaky hand, and tears stains speckling the paper and making the words run in the center of the small scrap:

_I'm sorry._


	17. The Soap Opera

**A/N: hello again! did i tell you there was gonna be a surprise in this chapter? well its here now! and guess what the surprise is? **

**this chapter's in James' POV! yay! **

**anyway, here's the next chapter. i hope you all like it and enjoy it and i really hope i did a good job with writing from James Norrington's head... on with el story! **

**Love, **

**Broken Rose Thornesxoxo ^_^  
**

* * *

Well this is weird; giving my side of the story.

From what I've seen, this story is just a tad bit confusing so I'll recap a little.

In the beginning, Legolas landed here in this world and met Pippin. She wasn't in the best of moods and then I landed here, in the future, on the young ladies bed. And that blasted pirates face was all over…

Moving on. Then I met Pippin's brother Bruce and his friend Dave and Pippin's friend Lexy… believe me it was hard to keep myself concerned about Legolas and Pippin after that.

After a while, Bruce decided that Legolas and I needed new clothing and Legolas went with Pippin to the… mall, and came back in a much different attitude then when they left, even if Pippin was still angry. Lexy told me what happened when we went to the market to get more chocolate (which is extremely inexpensive now a days), ice cream, and cookie dough.

When we got back, I tried my best to console Legolas and give him the best advice I could, but nothing I could have done or said would have prepared him for what happened in the kitchen.

"She apologized! Now what am I supposed to do? I didn't need an apology!" Legolas paced back and forth on the balcony in his room and then leaned on the rail. "It was going to be fine and then she apologized!"

"Why is it such a big deal?" I asked, sitting on his bed. His room was so clean compared to mine… and I'm a commodore. My room should be spotless. Oops.

"Because it just is!"

Wow… he's talking like our hosts now… he must be really upset… "I think you're just over dramatizing this." Now I'm talking like them too.

"I'm not!" he turned around, his golden hair flying, and pointed to himself. "She is!" he pointed in the general direction of Pippin's room. He turned around again and sighed, leaning onto the rail once more. "She didn't have to apologize… I don't even know what she was apologizing for!"

"Well apparently she wanted to."

"I guess it's like one giant, gushy soap opera, huh?"

I jumped at the sound of Bruce's voice but Legolas didn't move.

"Hello Bruce." His usual melodic voice was monotone.

"Cookie?" pippin's brother held one of the fresh cookies out to me.

"Thank you." I took it and burnt myself on the chocolate in them. "ow…" I licked it off my fingers.

"Legolas?"

"No, thank you."

"Aw come on."

"I can't eat chocolate." His voice was strained.

How is he so patient _now_?

"Oh riiiiiight. Something about a chocolate kiss…"

"Yes. It's my weakness."

I slapped my forehead. Now he knows how to bribe you.

"Sorry." Bruce sat down on the bed next to me. . "So what's kickin'?"

"Pardon?" the prince and I asked.

"Right… gotta remember you guys don't talk like us. What are you talkin' about?"

"Well, I'm more of listening. Legolas is talking about how Pippin didn't need to apologize-"

"She apologized? To Legolas?" he almost choked on the bite he had taken.

"Yes. For what, I know not and it is driving me insane!"

"Why don't you ask her?" bruce asked, now fully recovered.

"I don't know…" legolas sat in the chair on the opposite side of the room. He was slouching with his head thrown over the back of the chair.

This must really be bothering him.

I stood up and meandered over to the bookshelf.

_Moby Dick, Great Expectaions, The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, Northanger Abbey, Pride and Prejudice… _I read through the book titles.

"What happened that would make her apologize?"

Again, I jumped at the sound of Bruce's voice. Good grief.

"When we went to the mall and met Lance, she kissed me to spite him. After we returned here, I gave up all sense of propriety and kissed her again. All she told was to do what felt right so I did. It almost seemed like a challenge."

"Do you regret it?"

What is he, a counselor?

"No; but I feel like I might later on."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want her to do anything she doesn't want to." Legolas' voice was even more strained than it had been before.

I looked back at him, my arms tucked behind me. His face was drawn and his eyes closed. Why was this bothering him so much?

"Well apparently she wanted to apologize. Nothing Lexy said could've forced her to do something like that." Bruce laid back on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head with his legs half way off the bed.

I started getting lost in my own thoughts about Lexy. "Why do you like Lexy so much?" I asked, absentmindedly.

"Say what now?" he lifted his head up far enough to look at me.

I met his eyes unflinchingly. What am I, an interrogator? And why is this so important? "When she first arrived here Dave and yourself were practically tripping over each other in order to see her." Am I jealous? Maybe…

"She's my sister's best friend." He let his head fall back onto the bed. "She always gets Pip in a better mood. I tried asking her on a date once but she turned me down. I don't hold it against her… she's too nice to hold anything against."

I didn't know what a date was, but I don't think I wanted to either.

"As for Dave, he's a loose canon. I don't know about him."

That made my jealousy spike, and it took all I had to suppress it. I'm a bloody commodore for crying out loud! Well, a demoded commodore anyway. I should not be jealous regardless of my rank.

"Your rank doesn't matter. People get jealous. It's life."

Did I honestly just say that out loud? Crap…

"You like her. So what? A lot of people do."

I tensed.

"I'd say it's more than just a passing fancy," Legolas said, lifting his head and looking at me.

"I second that!" Bruce raised a hand.

"It matters not. She is free to do as she pleases." I turned back to the bookshelf.

Bruce started laughing and the Elvin prince and I turned to look at him, each of us with an eyebrow raised.

"Man… I cannot get over the way you guys talk! It's friggin awesome!" he was laughing so hard he had to sit up.

I looked at Legolas and rolled my eyes.

Some things never change.


	18. Cleaing Out Some Explinations

**A/N: hola! next chapter is up. sorry it took so long. idk how long its been but its been long enough. school's out so i hope this means i can update faster. as long as i don't get writers block. **

**for those of you who really like this story, i feel like you're going to hate me when i post the chapter before the last chapter... don't know when that's going to be. but yeah. **

**this chapter is is Lexy's POV. i should probably label whose POV it is every chapter... idk. **

**Enjoy! Love, **

**Broken Rose Thornes ^_^  
**

* * *

I can't believe Sunshine actually apologized to Legolas; and I've known her almost all my life.

I pretended to fall asleep-okay I did fall asleep. Accidentally! I swear I didn't' mean to. But I did. When I woke up, she was at her vanity, still crying, though not as hard as earlier. That was good. I guess. I don't really know why it's such a bad thing that she's falling for Legolas. I mean I know she's disliked him her whole life, but to cry because she's falling for him? I probably would have laughed if she told me I was falling for someone I hated. But anyway.

When she went downstairs, I got up and went to the bathroom and started cleaning her room. I'd heard that it had been through a tornado when James had appeared, but when I got here, it still looked that way. Apparently her cleaning spree had lasted a whole five minutes.

I heard James come up the stairs asking Legolas what was wrong and what happened a few minutes ago so that brings us to now with Pippen coming into her room with some freshly baked cookies.

"Hey hun. Are you okay?" I continued picking her clothes up off the floor and straightening her bed.

"Vaguely. I still can't believe I did what I did."

"What did you do?"

"I apologized to Legolas. Sort of. If giving him a note saying I'm sorry is considered apologizing."

"I think it does." I pulled her into her vanity chair, making her sit down, and then when back to her bed. I pulled all her blankets off and fixed her top sheet, then laid her quilt on top, and her blue coverlet over that, folding the three layers back on themselves about six inches. I went to fluff her pillows and saw something I never thought I'd see again. I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Pippin's voice was raw.

"I can't believe you still have this," I replied, picking up the pillow in question.

"Of course I still have it." She stood up and took the pillow from me. "I may grow old but I'll never grow up." She hugged the pillow and sat on the floor. "Besides, Buzz Lightyear is awesome. Do you still have yours?"

"Yes, I still have my Buzz Lightyear pillow case, but I don't hide it under hundreds of pillows."

"I do not hide it under hundreds of pillows. I… protect it under hundreds of pillows."

"Okay Pippy." I started arranging her pillows and then stopped again. "I cannot believe you."

"What?"

"You stole my pillow!"

"What?"

I held up a maroon, silk cylinder like pillow with tassels on the edges and a stripe of tan felt around the middle.

"Lexy dearest, we have the same pillow." She got up off the floor and set her Buzz Lightyear pillow on the bed before taking the pillow I had and putting that next to the one she just set down.

"Oh yeah huh…" I went to the other side of the room and picked up her dirty clothes basket.

"Lexy I can clean my room." She took it away from me and started picking up some random clothes I missed from the floor.

"Do you really think you should be?"

"I never finished after James got here. And my room is atrocious."

I was taken aback by her word choice. "Since when do you use words like that?"

"Since I got bored five minutes ago." Pippin didn't' look up from her task until her jeans ripped at the knees. "Crap," she muttered.

I started on her vanity, cleaning off the tissues and plates and forks and spoons. "thank you Lexy. I don't know what I'd do with you."

I grinned at her. "You wouldn't be able to do anything with out me. That's why I'm here."

She gave me a half hearted smile and left to take her clothes to the laundry room.

I turned on her confusing stereo system from Europe (even I'm appalled at how much her parents spoil her and pay no attention to her) and pushed play on her iPod.

The first song that came on was Taylor swift's _Picture to Burn_ and when that was over, Jesse McCartney's _beautiful soul _cam on.

Pippin still wasn't back, which was weird because usually she would have been back by now.

I wondered why she had Jesse McCartney on her iPod, and then turned, almost horrified to the stereo when The Beastie Boys _Sabotage_ came on.

"Why are you trying to kill my iPod with your Death Glare?"

"I am not Death Glaring your iPod love. I am simply wondering why you have _Sabotage _on your iPod."

"Listen a little longer." She started folding the clothes she had brought back from the laundry room and realization hit me like a brick.

"NO WAY!" I started jumping up and down like a school girl. If they even have a specific way to jump up and down.

"Calm thyself Lexy."

"This is the song from Star Trek! When… when… when Kirk is driving the old car!"

"Yes dear. You're very smart." She came over to me and stood on her tip toes to pat me on my head. "I'm so proud of you." She went back to folding her clothes. "By the way… what's going on between you and James?"

"Hey you used his first name!"

"Yes I did. Ain't ya proud?"

"Very much so." I smiled.

"Lexy, what's going on between you and James?"

"Nothing… yet." I sat down next to her and started folding her clothes as well. "it's just… I really like him… like a lot." I felt my face heating up. "like, he's so sweet and does whatever I ask him to and bows and says milady all the time, even though I've asked him not to… and he told me what happened before he got here."

"what did happen before he got here?"

"He died. Will's dad stabbed him with the big piece of wood thingy."

"Oh." She breathed.

We were silent as we sat on her beige carpeted floor folding her shirts and pants.

"What on earth are you two doing?"

We both jumped and turned to look at Dave. Pippin got a scared look on her face and swallowed hard.

"We're cleaning. Why?" I stood up and stepped in front of my friend.

"Just wondering. Wouldn't you find it strange to walk in on two girls sitting in the middle of the floor talking about fictional dudes and folding clothes?"

"Wouldn't you find it strange to knock before entering a girl's room? Or receiving permission to enter a bed room that's not yours? Even better, not eavesdropping on a conversation that does not include you, _Dave_?"

"I'm just saying-"

"I believe that was a hint saying that you should leave." James and Legolas appeared behind Dave.

"Now who's eavesdropping?"

"We were just passing by. On our way to go through our swordsmanship drills."

"I was just passing by too."

"And that's why you asked us what we were doing instead of just walking on by." I put my hands on my hips.

"Uh well…"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, looking directly into his black ones. "I think it's time you went home to get ready for work, don't you? You've been here how long now?"

He looked right back with out flinching into my blue eyes. I noticed James tensing up. "How long have you," he retorted.

"I asked you first. Besides, Sunshine wants me to stay."

And then, like a wish come true, Bruce called Dave to the kitchen to talk to him. Pippin sighed and slumped onto the back of my legs, her head hitting the back of my knees.

"I never knew Mr. Collins' cousin could be so annoying."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

I looked down at Pippin and patted her head, but when I looked back up, the commodore and elvin prince were gone. My shoulders slumped.

"I think the commodore likes you Lexy…"

I looked down at her again and say her emerald green eyes innocently sparkling.

"You've changed Sunshine."

"Only a little. I don't mind them so much anymore… no big deal."

"Oh it's a big deal love. A really big deal."


	19. Dreaming it up and getting in trouble

**A/N: Hello my lovlies! I'm back! sorry it took so long my Beta Read hasn't gotten back to me and I miss her SOOOOOOOO much!**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter and next time i will have a surprise for you all! maybe not a very good one, but it will be a surprise. **

**And now, i will start the disclaimer (although i wish i didn't have to) I do not under any circumstances (except by DVD) own Lord of the Rings or Pirates of the Caribbean or any other movie/book i reference. sadly. **

**I hope you like! **

**BRT ^_^ **

**P.S. I got a new account on destinysgatewayDOTcom (most amazing sight ever!) I'll try to post some stories there, like my Labyrinth stories. Pen name is Liefde herdacht. kk i'm done now! Btw this is Pippin's POV  
**

* * *

I couldn't grasp how me not minding the guys much anymore what a big deal. It was so confusing but then again my day had been pretty crappy. It had been perfect when I woke up, especially since Bruce had bought doughnuts, but then going to the mall and everything that happened there and everything that had happened when we had gotten home and then apologizing and crying my brains out and seeing Dave again had worn me out and muddled my brain so badly it was worse than when Lance had destroyed my trust in him and every other guy I met.

I went to bed shortly after the encounter with Dave. I loved Lexy even more now, if that was even humanly possible. It was still a little early, about 4 or so, but I was so beat that I started to fall asleep folding my clothes.

"Thank you so much Lexy. I love you sooo much…"

"I think it's time for someone to get a nap." She pulled me up and led me over to my bed that she had made for me.

"Lexy likes James and thinks he's really nice."

"Pippy is really tired and loopy and needs to sleep before she says something naughty."

"But-"

"No. bed." She tucked me in like my mother never did and patted my forehead. "Goodnight silly goose."

"It's only four though…"

"Time of day doesn't matter when you're as loopy as you dearest."

I groaned, falling asleep on my Buzz Lightyear pillow that I loved so much.

I dreamed that I was standing on a yellow brick road in the middle of a forest. I walked down the path, brushing my fingers along the moss covered tree trunks. My hair was as long as it had been in seventh grade, down to past my waist and wavy. It was strange to run my fingers through long hair again, but it felt _so _good. The trees in front of me were suddenly gone and my gaze was filled with a field of tall grass, sparkling with recent rain drop diamonds. The sky was washed over with water color pinks and gold and purples and oranges and reds. The clouds were fluffy like teddy bear stuffing and the early stars twinkled like glitter in the sunlight. The sound of waves rolling onto a beach was like tinkling water to my ears and the rustling of leaves in the breeze. I could taste the rain and feel the coolness of twilight on my skin. "This must be heaven…" I said aloud to myself.

"Twilight Heaven… the time when your heart and mind are at peace with each other."

The golden voice rolled down the surrounding hills like gems spilling into a crystal vase.

"But I'm so confused… what my heart is saying is at battle with what my mind has said for years now."

"But they both know what is true. The wildest of hearts has been tamed and the tamest has learned to be wild. You say you are confused because you know not what is going on inside you. All you've known is to be confused and when presented with what is clear, you stand firm on the pebble of confusion. Take a leap of faith…"

I woke up and sat up, rubbing my eyes, realizing too late that I hadn't taken off my make-up from that morning and groaned again.

"Twilight heaven…" whispered through my room on the breeze as the light curtains over my window seat billowed out.

I left the warmth of my bed and changed into my night sweats and my cut off t-shirt before opening my double French balcony doors and stepping onto the cool marble stone.

The moon shone brightly over the property my parents owned and the pool and gardens and ponds glimmered. I breathed deeply and inhaled the calming scent of the night.

"Pippin, what are you doing?"

I jumped, my heart skipping a beat before racing ahead, and looked around to find the voice that had called my name.

"Pippin?"

I looked below me and saw Legolas standing in the moonlight. I expected to feel my seventh grade long hair falling over my shoulders but it never did.

"What are you doing up? Lexy said you went to bed hours ago."

"What are you doing up?"

"This is how I rest. You do know what time it is, don't you?" the moon light glinting off his perfect, golden hair was distracting me. "Pippin?"

"Huh?"

"You do know that it's almost two in the morning right?"

"Holy crap… I didn't know I slept _that _long."

"Lexy said you were becoming delusional." My mind kept flashing back to my dream when he spoke.

"I was really tired. I guess going to the mall took a lot out of me." I leaned onto the cold metal railing.

Legolas nodded and turned around to look at the moon.

I took a deep breath and gathered my voice so that he would hear me, even though I'm sure I could have whispered and he still could've heard me. "I really am sorry. For what happened, I mean. I never should have kissed you, and I never should have yelled at you like I did, and I'm just really sorry for how I've been acting. I know I must've seemed like a complete jerk when you and Norrington first got here. I've been having a hard time and I'm trying to get over some stuff that I should already be over and I know it's not a very good excuse but it's the only one I've got. I shouldn't even be making excuses. I never should have treated you the way I have."

"You shouldn't be apologizing."

I stared, mouth agape, astonished at the silver skinned, golden haired immortal below me. His back was still turned towards me and I realized he was wearing Bruce's sweats and one of the t-shirts we had gotten at the mall.

"We never got you guys night stuff did we?"

"Hmm?" he turned around and looked up at me, his sapphire eyes twinkling.

"I guess we have to go to the mall again."

"Perhaps. I will accompany you again, if you wish me to."

I swallowed. I wanted him to so badly; I wanted to tell him yes, but my voice was stuck.

"That is, as long as you stop apologizing."

"I want to apologize."

"And you have. But I won't forgive you because you do not need to be forgiven."

I sighed, my anger rising. "Whatever you say." I pushed off the railing, slammed my balcony doors shut, and went back to bed, only to dream that we were back at the mall and lance was watching with disbelief as Legolas and I kissed.

This time, I woke up in cold sweat. My clock read 6:43 in its soft red glow. I groaned, stuffing a pillow over my face. The nylon threads felt itchy almost. I decided that sleep was becoming over rated and threw my covers off, sending them to the floor. Ignoring them, I walked to my bathroom and showered, taking my time, willing the hot water to erase the memory of my last dream.

When I got out, I didn't put on my necklaces or bracelets, or earrings. I just dressed in my jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt.

Lexy looked at me weirdly when she got up. I didn't even have any make-up on.

"We're going to the mall."

"Again? You went yesterday."

"I forgot to get some stuff."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at James and Leoglas. Legolas said nothing, and did nothing.

My movements were precise and over emphasized.

"Okay Penelope." Lexy stood up, grabbed my purse, keys, her jacket, and slipped oh her flip flops before taking my wrist and pulling me along with her. "Let's go." She didn't sound too happy.

Crap.


	20. We're All Doomed

**Hello Lovlies. I know it's taken a while, and i'm sorry. i haven't heard from my Beta in forever and I MISS HER SO MUCH! I hope she doesn't mind me updating? **

**Anyway, i can't even remember where i'm going with this story except that at the end- wait. should not say that. sorry i'm REALLY loopy right now. oh dear... *sigh* ah well. i hope you enjoy this chapter and i am changing A LOT in the next chapters from what i originally planned. i hope it gets better and i hope you all like it. **

**BRTxoxo**

* * *

**Legolas' POV**

Wow. That's really all I can say. Wow.

Lexy called Pippin by her actual name and Pippin didn't even say anything.

Bruce was shocked too. His eyes were milestones. "Holy… holy son of a batch of cookies." He blinked his brown eyes a few times. "That's the first time she hasn't snapped at someone for using her real name in… years."

I looked at James. His deep sea hazel eyes were surprised and confused.

I left the kitchen and went to get my bow and quiver from Lorien. I changed out of the clothes from this world that I had dressed in this morning and changed into my original attire.

James came and stood in the doorway as I tied my boots on.

"I'm doing archery drills today," I informed him without looking up.

"So I see."

I stood up but he didn't move.

"What happened, if I might ask?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that something happened last night. Pippin was not like this yesterday after noon." He had to bring up last night didn't he? James is a good man, believe me, but sometimes… he can be just a little bit… too forward.

"Nothing in particular happened," I took my quiver and strapped it around my chest.

"Something had to have happened Legolas; I don't seem to remember Pippin's moods changing this drastically since Lexy first arrived. She was still talking to you yesterday and when we last saw her, she was frightened."

"Perhaps she had a dream."

"Perhaps." He left the doorway and went to his room, but his voice was a bit curt. It irritated me.

I left my room and walked out side, strapping my bow on my back with my quiver and started to run. I ran along the side of the house and down the drive way until I reached the wooden fence. I followed that until it turned into a string of metal with metal thorns tied to it, and I still ran. I didn't stop.

**Lexy's POV**

I drove Pippin's car to the Mill's Mall. It was still early in the morning, almost eight, and the mall had one more hour until it opened.

Pippin hadn't said anything until now. "There's still an hour, Lexy."

I looked at her and there were tears on her face. "I know. Get out." I was mad at her. She was snippy this morning, and James had met me on the stairs when I had come down.

Pippin took her purse and got out, gently shutting the door behind her.

I slammed my door behind me and pushed the lock button on the key fob. My pace was brisk and my friend had to run to catch up.

"What are we going to do?" she got in front of me and started walking backwards. Her face was dry again. "What's wrong?" she stopped, forcing me to stop in the middle of the mostly vacant parking lot as well.

"You told James what I said."

Her eyebrows knit together. "What are you talking about?" her nose was stuffy.

"Last night, after I left you in your room, you talked to James and told him what I told you." I pushed past her and made for the mall again.

"Lexy I have no idea what you're talking about. I was asleep all day long. The only time I woke up was at two in the morning. The only person I talked to was Legolas."

I whipped around, glaring at Pippin. "Then why did James wait for me this morning at the stairs and stay glued to my side until we left, Penelope?"

She flinched at the sound of her name mixed with the pain and anger in my words.

I left her and continued on.

"Lexy I honestly have no idea what you're talking about! Lexy!"

"What Penelope?"

"I was asleep all day. I swear the only person I talked to yesterday after I fell asleep was Legolas. Do you think that I would betray your trust? You're my best friend! I would never hurt you like that-"

"Save it, Penelope." I made it to the benches outside the doors to the mall this time, and when Pippin sat next to me, she sat with her head hung low.

The sound of her phone vibrating in her purse made me jump a little. She rummaged through her purse until she found her black razor and answered. "Hello?" she was crying again.

"I'm fine," she sniffed. "Nothing's wrong… I swear… okay." She handed her phone to me. "Bruce wants to talk to you," She said quietly before leaving the bench and standing next to the doors of the mall.

"What?"

"Why is Pippy crying?"

"I don't know."

"Why do you sound mad?"

"Because I am Bruce. I told her how I felt about James yesterday. She's the only one I told and this morning he was glued to my side! He waited for me at the bottom of the stairs, called me Miss Lexy, and kissed my hand before _escorting _me to the kitchen!"

"And that means…"

"It means that Penelope told him how I felt!"

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

Tears started pricking my eyes and I glanced at Pippin who was now sitting on the ground. She was my best friend; and now I felt as though I couldn't trust her. Oh what a cruel place our world had become.

"I checked on her every hour. She was always sound asleep. I checked on her when we all went to bed and she was still sleeping like the dead." I could hear conviction in his voice. "She would never betray your trust by that. Did she tell any of your other crushes that you liked them? Did she tell your parents about your first kiss when you were eight? She didn't even tell me! I only found out 'cause I heard our parents talking about it with your parents."

"Then how did James find out? She's the only one I told!" I stood up angrily and stomped my feet in the process.

"I don't kn- what? Hold on."

I could hear the phone on the other end moving and I could vaguely make out what was being said between Legolas and Bruce.

"_When James and I were on our way to practice yesterday, we found Dave arguing with Lexy." _

"_What was going on?" _

"_Lexy was trying to get Dave to leave them alone. She said something about him eavesdropping on their conversation." _

"_Eavesdropping?" _

I covered my mouth and dropped Pippin's phone. I didn't know how long Dave had been watching us yesterday.

"Lexy?"

I picked up the fallen razor scrambling through the tears. "We'll call you later Bruce." I snapped the phone shut and looked around for Pippin, who was leaning her head against the wall in the same place she was earlier.

She looked over at me and scrambled to her feet so she could run at me and tackle me in a hug. I hugged her as hard as I could. "I'm so sorry Pippin… I should have realized…"

She didn't say anything.

"I'm so sorry."

"I know. It's okay." She let go and wiped her face off. I did too, but then I realized that I had put make-up on this morning.

"Uh-oh…"

"What?" she looked up at me and laughed a little. "Here." She got a tissue out of her purse, stood on the bench, and started cleaning off my ruined mascara and eyeliner. "At least…" she hesitated. "At least James would still think you're pretty."

"Yeah, he probably would." I laughed. "I love you Pippin."

"I love you too Lexy."

"Y'know, you haven't said anything about me using your real name…" I sat on the bench and she hopped down to sit next to me.

"I know. I don't really care anymore. It's not that big of a deal." Her phone started vibrating again. "Yes," she answered. Her eyes suddenly went wide with surprise and fear and she dropped her phone again.

"Pippin? Sunshine what is it?"

She dropped to her knees off of the bench and I could hear Bruce on the phone. Pippin hung up on her brother and looked up at me.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I knelt in front of her.

Her emerald eyes looked glazed. "My parents are home…"

What the…

"Crap! My parents are home!"

Oh snap.


	21. That Went Well

**A/N: Thank you all who still read this and are dealing with my spastic updates. Sorry about that. I haven't heard from my beta in a few months, and I'm really missing her. :( And college gets in the way. Nonetheless, against my better judgement, I suppose, I'm adding chapter 21. I hope it's good enough and I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome and they help make writers happy! (Virtual cookies or cake for whoever reviews!) **

**BRTxoxo**

* * *

**Pippin's POV**

Lexy stared at me in horror, her pastel blue eyes flashing. "They aren't there now are they?!"

"I don't know, Bruce just said that they were home." I bit my lip and stared at the ground. Now that they were home, I didn't know if I really wanted them home. My phone started to vibrate again and I answered hesitantly. "Yeah?"

"Pippin, I swear if you or Lexy hangs up again I will snap your phone in half."

I nearly sighed in relief, realizing that it was Bruce on the other line. "Sorry bro, but uh, I think we beat you to it. My phone's barely surviving as it is. Anyway, they aren't home home, right? Like, they're not at the house?" I bit my thumb nail.

"No, they're on a plane from New York right now. They won't be at the house for a few hours. Kevin is going to pick them up I think. Sophia will be here soon, as will Jacque."

"Oh thank goodness." I sighed in relief. I thought when I told our 'maid' and 'chef', Sophia and Jacque respectively, to take some time off about two months ago I could deal with being alone with only Frou Frou and every so often Bruce, Dave and Lexy as company. But now that I knew they were coming back, and had Lexy, Bruce, Dave, Legolas, and James with me, I realized how lonely I had been and how ornery I had really gotten. I was so mean to James and Legolas. I felt absolutely horrible. "Lexy and I will be back soon. Just… try to make sure that no one will really recognize James or Legolas." It felt weird to say his name. "If worse comes to worse, tell Kevin. I gotta go. Bye!" I snapped the phone shut before my brother could say anything else. Thankfully the mall opened shortly after and Lexy and I nearly booked it to the nearest clothing outlet that carried men's sleepwear.

Without thinking, in the midst of talking about and laughing at our misunderstanding earlier, we grabbed the first garments our hands touched.

Which happened to be designer silk pajamas. I didn't realize until we were at the register and the clerk was watching us weirdly.

"Wait what? Excuse me, so sorry." I picked up the top that I had chosen for Legolas. It was a solid silvery green color with what looked like a tuxedo jacket collar.

Lexy looked at the one for James that looked like a pin striped tuxedo jacket.

"Wow. We can obviously not chew gum and walk at the same time." I set the shirt down and the clerk continued to ring up the clothes.

My best friend looked at me, and I knew what she was thinking about, just like she knew what I was thinking about. We waggled our eyebrows at each other at the same time and started laughing again.

With some difficulty I fished out my card, swiped it, thanked the very bothered clerk and took the bag and receipt. From there, we went to the food court, Lexy got some large pretzels, and I found a kiosk selling the phones from the service I had. I bought the first one I saw, which was one of the new freaking god phones, like the one Bruce had that he got for work. As soon as that was paid for, we ran out to the parking lot, hopped into the car, and I pulled out of the parking space.

Now that the mall was open, it was a lot harder to get out and onto sixth avenue than it had been getting from the highway to the parking lot. I drove as quickly as possible to the side streets I lived on, eating my pretzel on the way, and from there, drove as fast as I dared so I didn't slide right off the road.

"Sunshine, I really love you, and I trust you a lot, but can we please not land in the ditch the next time we go up onto two wheels?"

I looked at the brunette, and then up at the white knuckled grip she had on the support handle.

"Sorry love. I just really really _really _want to get home." I still slowed down on the curves, and then nearly had a heart attack when I saw Jacque's unmistakable purple with orange and yellow pinstriped flames 1998 Stingray fastback corvette pull up behind me as I turned onto another side street.

The man I came to know as more of a father than my actual father smiled and gave the little finger kiss that stereotypical French chefs give, knowing that I was in front of him.

I almost missed my own drive way because of him. At least we had a roundabout and a second entrance.

"Maybe you shouldn't drive when you're emotionally compromised," Lexy commented. I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Thank you, Kirk," I retorted, and stopped the car next to Jacque's as he parked in his usual spot next to the garage.

In the meantime, Jacque got out of his car and deftly smoothed back his dark hair-which did absolutely nothing to his mussed up hair-and shrugged his shoulders to straighten out his leather jacket. He grinned as he turned to us, his grey eyes sparkling, and sauntered around the back of his car.

I got out as fast as I could fumble the door open and practically jumped into his arms. The smell of his leather jacket, as if he had just bought it, and cologne, Old Spice Swagger, was so familiar and comforting. I can't remember how many times he made fresh French bread and spaghetti for me if he knew I was having a bad day or if Lexy was coming over. And now I really missed his French bread. He wasn't totally French, only half, but you would never tell. He even had the stereotypical mustache.

"Haha, bonjour to you too mademoiselle." He squeezed me tightly and then let me go so he could hug Lexy as well. "Now zen," he clapped his hands together as he faked a French accent, "Is it true zat we have some new guests wiz us today?"

I giggled and nodded. "I think they should be inside." I popped the trunk of my car and was about to get the bags of clothes out when I heard another car approaching and nearly hit my head from jumping around, knowing that it was Kevin, our elderly British butler that reminded me of Alfred Pennyworth from _Batman_. "Kevin!" I didn't notice Legolas and James come out of the house, followed by Bruce.

As Kevin got out of his black SUV, I ran to him.

"Hello, my dear." I heard the smile in his soothing British voice as he enveloped me in his embrace.

"I'm so happy you guys are back. Are you going to leave again to pick up Mel-mom and dad?" I pulled back to look at him which was a mistake. I mean, yeah Legolas is great and everything, (I can't believe I just said that) but his super micro vision is not so great sometimes.

"Pippin what happened to your arms?"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at the elf. He had to be at least 20 feet away. I saw what he was wearing, a slightly v-necked blue t-shirt and jeans, along with a hat that covered his ear tips, and his hair was probably pulled back into a low ponytail. Then everyone looked at me and I shrugged.

"Nothing, why? They're the same as they've always been." My question forgotten, I introduced them all. "Anyway, Jacque, Kevin, this is Jeffery," I motioned to James, "and Lllllllllluke," I gestured to Legolas, who was still staring at my arms. I hoped none of them noticed my hesitation. "Luke, Jeffery, this is Jacque, our chef, and Kevin our butler."

James came over and shook hands with the Frenchman and the Englishman, and his face brightened significantly when he realized that Kevin was also English. Legolas came over after a few more moments and also greeted the two men, continually glancing at me.

I got the bags out of the back of my car and shut the trunk, just in time to be nearly knocked over by a very chatty and excited Sophia.

"Oh Pippin you're finally home! I was so worried about you over the past two months with no one but the cat and your brother and Lexy to keep you company! I don't know why I ever agreed to let you live alone for so long! I hope you didn't do anything bad and that nothing happened to you and that every is okay and I hope you didn't get too lonely…" she babbled on and on like there was no tomorrow-which it really seemed like there wasn't at this point-and kept stroking my hair and hugging me.

"I'm fine Sophie." I maneuvered out of her hold and smiled and the blond woman before me. Her nearly golden eyes softened and she smiled. "I promise. Let's go inside." I walked into the house while Kevin got his stuff from his SUV and Sophia wrapped her apron around her waist. Bruce took the bag out of my hands and looked through it, trying not to laugh at our selection.

I watched James animatedly talk to Kevin, and wondered when his hair had gotten so brown. He was wearing a t-shirt with the British flag on it, and some dark jeans along with some of Bruce's sneakers. Lexy stood next to them, listening and continually glancing at James. She blushed when she found me looking at her and I grinned. Legolas was busy talking to Bruce and Sophia, watching me from the corner of his eyes, when once again, everyone went silent from someone's outburst.

"That's it!" Jacque snapped his fingers, a triumphant grin spreading across his face. Everyone turned to stare at him. He was staring at me. My cheeks started to burn. "You, mon cher, are not the same."

A highly attractive "Huh?" was chorused through the rest of us as we looked at the chef with confused stares. James' hands were frozen, still in the position he had them in to describe something, and Legolas looked at us expectantly.

"Observe." He pulled out his wallet from a pocket inside his leather jacket, and from there took out the copy of my senior picture. Sometimes I think he's Sherlock Holmes, you know the one played by Robert Downy Jr.? "The darling girl is not wearing make-up, nor the multitude of jewelry usually found on her person, and her clothes! I don't think I've ever seen her wear a _Star Wars _shirt with jeans and ballet flats. And look at her hair! It is in much need of a trim if she wants to keep it as short as she usually has."

I blinked rapidly at him, trying to figure out if it really was that big of a deal.

"Jacque, I hardly think the two can be compared. That picture was taken almost a year ago. People change." She seemed to blush slightly as she said his name, but covered it with a roll of her eyes and wave of her porcelain hand.

"I dare to differ." Legolas' voice was different, almost cold. In one movement, he reached my side and took one of my wrists, stretching my arm out. "I find this to be very different from when we first met not too long ago, don't you think?"

I looked away from his worried, piercing sapphire eyes and down at my bare arm, my eyes tracing the parallel and crisscrossed lines marring my soft skin. Roughly I pulled my arm back and hid my wrists by crossing my arms. "It's nothing." I tried to move past him, but him being an elf and really strong, he quickly grabbed me and pulled my arms out, showing off to everyone the part of my past that I really loathed about myself and tried to forget about.

"I don't think this," he ran his long fingers over the scars, "is nothing, Penelope."

Once again I winced at the tone he used to say my name.

"Merde… Pippin you haven't started again, have you?" Jacque's grey eyes were worried and Sophia covered her quivering mouth with her hands, trying to hold off the tears.

I shook my head fiercely. "No." I tried to pull my arms free again, but the elf had a vice like grip on my thin wrists.

"Penelope." Legolas' voice was quiet and soft, the way I thought black velvet would sound. "What happened? Why did you do this to yourself?" his soft hands loosened around my wrists, but I didn't try to take them back.

"I had depression. After my parents left me the second time, when they didn't stay around after their first trip, I cut my hair and tried to rebel. But you can't really be a rebel if there's no one to try and stop you. When I realized that, I started cutting myself and wearing my bracelets to cover up the bandages." I took a deep, shaky breath, uncomfortable with telling him and James this part of my past. "I stopped when I started going out with Lance, but when I found out he was cheating on me with one of my best friends, I started again, but this time it was so much worse. I only stopped when Lexy found out and when they confronted me with bloody bandages Sophie found in my room." I gestured to the three people who were more like a family to me than my actual parents.

Legolas released my wrists and I left the group to go to my room and be alone. I never told anyone that, and I had just told three people. Bruce never knew, he had gone to a boarding school so he was away most of the school year, and worked most of the summer.

With a shaky sigh, I sat on my bed and silently started to cry. I covered my face with my hands, ashamed of myself. I've been crying so much lately; ever since James and Legolas got here. My head hurt and my throat ached. After a few minutes my tears stopped and I got up to fix my face.

"Pippin?" My brother came into my room slowly. "Why have you never told me about that?"

"I didn't want you to think I needed to go see a shrink."

"But, why? Why cut yourself? You have us, all of us. You're not alone."

"That's just the thing Bruce, you had everyone, Dave, Jacque, Sophie, Kevin, Melody and Derek, all your life. I only had mom and dad for a few years. And then you went to school, and two people betrayed me. It was just… hard." I hung my head, unable to look at my brother.

"Jacque says he's preparing a special dinner for tonight, when mom and dad get back. He wants you, Lexy, and Sophia to help in a little bit." He was by the door again. "He won't tell us what it is, but he says he'll need your help in just a few hours."

I didn't say anything and Frou Frou came in, rubbing along my shins and purring loudly.

"Pippin?"

"H-how did you know my name?"

We both looked in the direction of my huge walk in closet and saw a small, curly head of auburn hair a few shades lighter than mine and pale green eyes poke around the edge of the door.

I screamed.


	22. And the Newest Addition Is-

**A/N: This chapter is absolute rubbish, and I am so, so sorry for that. I just wanted to get it updated so you all knew that I haven't forgotten about you. **

**Enjoy and please review! Pretty please with a cherry on top and pretty shoes from TJ Maxx (because that's where I work now. Ain't ya proud, I got a job! On my birthday too.) **

**Anyway. I love you all and love your reviews and love reviews. And Legolas. Oooooh that's right, you get to meet the new addition to the family... Lucky you. ;) **

**BRTxoxo**

* * *

**Legolas' POV **

The sound of Pippin's scream had everyone running up the stairs to her room. When our party reached her, Bruce was holding her and they were both staring at her closet with wide eyes. I was immediately at her side.

"Pippin are you all right?"

A voice came from her rather large closet. "No, but thank you for asking. Now will you please tell me how you knew my name?"

Every set of eyes was trained on the closet as a small child-no, _perian- _stepped around the door of the closet, dressed in a cloak from Lothlorien, a green scarf, fine hobbit clothes, and no shoes. His hair was a light auburn red, and a curly mess atop his head, and his eyes were the most peculiar shade of green.

"Pippin?!"

"Legolas?!"

"What in Middle Earth are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here, what are _you _doing here?"

"Will somebody _please_ tell me what in the _Hans Christian Anderson_ is going on here?" Sophia nearly burst, and we turned to look at the company we were sharing.

"Okay… um… so yeah. His name really isn't Luke." Pippin-the female, non-hobbit Pippin-stepped forward out of her brothers hold to confront her staff of house. "He's not a friend of Bruce's… well okay maybe he is but he's not from… around here." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "His real name is Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood, Middle Earth. That's Commodore… or rather Admiral James Norrington of Port Royal in the Caribbean, originally of Great Britain. I'm going to assume then, that our newest arrival is Peregrin Took, son of Paladin, commonly known as Pippin and my namesake. Sort of."

For a few moments everyone just stared at the young girl-save for Lexy and Bruce.

"My dear, do tell me you are joking and that you have not been living with fictional characters for the past week."

"I can't Kevin. I don't know why they're here, but they are."

"Merde." Jacque ran his hand over his mussed up hair before a bright grin broke out over his face. "Well that's brilliant! Just brilliant!" he then came to kneel in front of the hobbit. "So you're the actual Peregrin Took?"

"I am, though most call me Pippin." He bowed low to the man. "At your service sir."

"Jacque." He grinned at the hobbit. "I hear that hobbits are great lovers of food."

"Oh please don't bring up the food…" I groaned, covering my face with a hand, but I had already seen Pippin's face light up.

"Very much so."

"Well, I will have you know that I am a chef, and a master of fine foods. Would you do me the great honor-along with Mademoiselle Lexy and Pippin-of being my assistant tonight?"

"It is I sir who would be honored." Once again Pippin bowed to the chef.

"Well this is going to get bloody well confusing," James said, speaking up for the first time since we arrived in Pippin's room. "There's two Pippin's now."

Ah.

"You know you could just call me Pippy. Bruce does all the time. Or Penelope. Either one."

The three household staff looked at each other.

"They've been good for her." Lexy said smiling. James smiled softly at the tall brunette and gently took her hand. She blushed.

"Well I am sure we can discuss this later. For now, I must begin to prepare supper. Allons-y!" Jacque clapped his hands and started to walk towards the door.

"You've been watching _Doctor Who _again haven't you?" Sophia joined him at the door and he smiled down at her.

"Well," he said, drawing the word out, "maybe. But I _am _French you know."

Their voices started to fade down the hallway.

Kevin cleared his throat and tucked his arms behind his back with a grin on his face. "Master Pippin, if you will please follow me, I believe we have just the perfect room for you." He led the hobbit out of the room, leaving James, Lexy, Bruce, Pippin and me alone.

"Right then. If that's all settled I think I'm going to go… play video games. Or something. Later." Bruce left and James said something about talking to Lexy in the garden as they vacated the room.

"Legolas, I'm sorry. About last night. I was rude again, and it wasn't very good of me."

I smiled gently at her. "Thank you. As I recall, Jacque requested your help in the kitchen. Shall we then?"

She blushed and took my offered arm, allowing me to escort her to the kitchen where Pippin was now happily eating an apple while he sat on the counter. The chef was humming to himself as he nearly danced around the room, gathering food stuffs for dinner.

Pippin smiled faintly at the sight. "It's been so long since he's been here," she whispered. "Since any of them have been here. They should have been here."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm better when they're here, or when Lexy's here. I'm absolutely horrid when I'm alone, as you know firsthand. When I get too lonely, or spend too much time alone doing nothing I think too much. It puts me in a mood. Sometimes that mood goes even deeper…" she absently rubbed her forearm.

"Pippin please tell me you will never harm yourself again," I spoke for only her to hear, gently taking her scarred wrists in my hands.

Her green eyes flicked between my own, her face a look of subtle gratitude wrought confusion.

"Promise me Penelope." My tone shifted to one of firm pleading.

"I promise, I won't cut ever again."

I smiled lightly at her. "Thank you. Now then-"

Our conversation was cut short by a sudden ear piercing squeal accompanied by the tall figure of Lexy tackling Pippin to the wall.

"You," she pointed at me, "go spend time with James or something. Shoo."

I arched an eyebrow at her.

Both Pippin' s giggled and Jacque snorted a laugh.

"I'd just play along with them, when they get a thought into their heads about something they go through with it. It's messed up my kitchen more than once with a mess that took hours to clean." He grinned at the girls.

"Who, us? Never." The girls grinned right back at him and I let out a short laugh.

"Very well then." I bowed slightly and left the room, my eyes lingering on Penelope.

It was good to see her smiling.


End file.
